Sound and Silence
by Milady29
Summary: SEQUEL to All is gone. Long after the explosion everybody has moved on. Matt and Gabby are trying to enjoy their marriage but a decision of one of the two is bringing new struggles on their path. Shay and Rafferty are enjoying their family life, but think about expanding their family and changing their lives while Kelly is just trying to belong in a family.
1. Chapter 1

**So here it is! The sequel for all is gone. It is called Sound and Silence and I hope you are going to enjoy it! Please do leave a review with what you think and if you want me to continue!**

**Santo Domingo, a week after the wedding. **

Matt stirred in bed, wanted to turn over with his eyes closed so he could continue sleeping in and he laid his arm around Gabby again, getting ready to fall asleep again when he suddenly felt that the sheets were pulled of them. He wanted to keep holding Gabby in his arms, his sweet wife whom he was enjoying a honeymoon with. Yesterday they had had such a romantic dinner by the beach and had had an intimate night together, now Ayer was sleeping in the living room. He had finally been okay with sleeping apart and Matt and Gabby could enjoy their honeymoon. Also at night.

''Gabby, stop, I want to sleep.'' He whispered as the sheets were gone. He knew that she knew he was not going to hear any reply but he was expecting the sheets to return soon, so they could continue their long morning of sleeping in.

Suddenly he felt Gabby sitting up and slowly he opened his eyes

**That wasn't me.** She signed and they both looked to the end of the bed, Ayer laying on the ground, rolled in their sheets and chewing it, wagging his tail and looking at them then and jumping on the bed.

**You closed the bedroom door?** She signed.

Matt nodded and reached for his hearing aids as Ayer was still playing around with their sheets. They were in the holiday home of Gabby's aunt and he sure hoped he didn't damage the sheets and looking aside, he found his hearing aids were gone. Rolling his eyes he realized he left them in the bathroom and he walked to there, Ayer suddenly jumping off the bed again and Matt couldn't jump aside anymore and tumbling over the dog, he looked up, Gabby looking concerned as Ayer and Matt were tangled in the sheets now.

''AYER!'' Matt yelled as the dog licked his face, wiggling his tail.

Kelly walked into the house Shay and Allisson were living now and he ran to the play rug in the living room where Jason was playing with his lion plushy and lifted him up.

''Little Jason! Can Kelly get a hug!'' Kelly said as he held the boy and hugged him and Jason laughed, poking his tiny finger against Kelly's face and Kelly smiled as he walked to the kitchen with the boy and sat down as Shay put a cup of tea for him down and Jason was smiling on his lap.

''How are you feeling.''

''Good, excited for the shift tomorrow.'' Kelly said he didn't want to sit at home all day. Shay nodded understanding but was also worried that Kelly was getting lonely, but luckily they also had an idea that would hopefully be good for him.

''We booked a small holiday home by the lake. We want to go there for a holiday in September, it would be nice if you would come along.'' Shay said then, surprised.

''Really? Do you really want me with you?''

''Yes, we want you to come with us. The home is very close to the home that Dawson's parents own. We will ask her and Matt to stay there in the same time if they like so we are all together.''

''That is amazing, thank you for inviting me. I will be sure to go there.'' Kelly said, Jason laughing on his lap.

''Looks like you want me to come too, huh?'' Kelly smiled then, the little boy playing on his lap and he enjoyed it, felt like a part of a family.

Gabby tried not to laugh as she looked beside her in the car, Matt drinking his coffee while Ayer was just lying on the backseat. His face was red on the side from falling to the floor and he looked so angry.

''Are you angry?'' She asked and he looked aside and she repeated so he could read her lips.

''Oh no. Not at all.'' He said, so dryly she knew he was annoyed and she smirked.

''don't be angry, he is a good dog.''

''I am not angry…I was thinking how he got the door open.'' He explained then, wondering if he had left the door open after all.

''Babe, he is a helping dog, doesn't he learn how to do that?'' Gabby said then and Matt opened his mouth.

''I thought he was still too small for that, but he is getting big.'' Matt smirked then. She was nervous to meet her family because he didn't speak Spanish. He had wanted to learn it but as he could not hear anything, he had found it was impossible because he didn't know how to pronounce things and he could not hear himself talking.

Slowly they walked inside and he looked at the older lady.

**Grandma.** She signed and he nodded, stretched out his hand but her grandma hugged him.

'' él es Matthew, mi marido'' Gabby said and Matt just nodded. Her grandma was talking but he could not hear her and Gabby felt bad as she knew Matt couldn't hear him and didn't speak Spanish.

'' Él no habla español. Él no puede oír. Él es sordo.'' Gabby said then. Gabby's grandma nodded but took his hand then and dragged her after her to the kitchen. Matt guessed that she had told her grandma that he was deaf.

Before he could say anything she pushed a plate under his nose and made a gesture of eating and he tried a little bit of the chicken that was on the plate as Gabby stood beside him and tried some as well.

''Bien.'' Gabby smiled at her grandma, not sure what the word for delicious was but she was smiling. They sat down by the kitchen table and got a drink and some food from her grandma.

Gabby was talking to her grandma in Spanish and it was too confusing for him, he could not follow the conversation and slowly he left the kitchen with Ayer and he took the tennis ball that was in her bag so they could play fetch and Ayer jumped past him, excited and Matt petted him, also happy his friend was still here. Maybe he had woken him up this morning, he still loved the little dog, because he never made him feel lonely.

They started playing fetch in the backyard, although there was not much space and the ball flew over the small fence. The back of the backyard was without a fence and Ayer ran out. Matt called him back as they could take another ball but the dog was gone and he walked out of the garden.

''AYER?'' He yelled loud and he whistled.

Matt looked around, confused as he could not hear if the dork was barking but it worried him, he needed to find his dog.

''Ayer?'' He asked, walking around although he knew he would not hear any answer of the dog.

''AYER!'' He yelled again, hoping that the dog would come soon.

* * *

><p>NOTE: First chapter of this sequel! Kelly is going on holiday with Jason and Shafferty and he is so excited. Matt and Gabby are on honeymoon and after they got a morning adventure with Aiden, but got to her grandma then to meet her and Matt went outside with Ayer but then Ayer suddenly disappeared. Can Matt find his buddy?<p>

Thank you so much for reading and I hope you forgive me for the ending of this chapter! So I hope you likes this first chapter? I hope you like the idea of the sequel again! Please do leave a review with what you think and if still you want to see more again and want me to continue this story?


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for your response on the first chapter. I am really glad that you like the idea of this sequel and I am glad to write it, because I started to miss all is gone. Thank you so much again and I hope you like this chapter and will also leave some response again! **

Gabby came running outside, worried as she had heard Matt yelling and looked at him.

**What is wrong?** She signed and he looked at her after looking around.

**Ayer ran away.** He signed then and she looked around, called his name and looked around as her grandma walked to Matt.

**We will find him.** Gabby said and she walked to the back of the garden. Gabby's grandma took his hand and before Matt could say anything again and just dragged him along, out of the backyard and Gabby was still calling out. Mat was biting his nails. He was worried that they would not find the precious dog. They looked around again and when Matt really started to get worried, Gabby's grandma pulled him to a playground.

They saw him lying on the ground, looking at them with their tongue out of his mouth and getting petted by some of the kids. Matt looked at the dog, so happy that they had found him in his other country and finally he jumped up and ran to Matt and Matt kneeled down, held the dog in his arms. They had only lost him for a few minutes but Matt had been so worried he had lost his little buddy, even though Ayer had let him fall on the floor this morning.

Gabby sighed relieved that the two were reunited. She knew Ayer would always come back to him but as they were not in the USA and Ayer was not wearing his vest, they were still worried somebody would think he was a street dog.

''Ayer es su perro de assestencia. Están muy cerca.'' Gabby told her grandma and grandma nodded.

Then she waved them to come inside again and relieved they all sat in her small kitchen, Ayer enjoying the water he had gotten and Matt finally relieved with his drink as he smiled at Gabby.

''You are the best grandma.'' He said then and her grandma looked at Gabby.

'' Usted es la mejor abuela.'' Gabby laughed and her grandma smiled at Matt and then back at Gabby.

'' Él es agradable, dulce y guapo'' She said then and Gabby nodded with a smile. Matt sure was nice, sweet and handsome and it was the reason she had married him.

''GUAPO.'' She said then, rubbing over Matt's hand and Gabby laughed as she was saying again that he was so handsome and Matt looked puzzled. Before she could explain to Matt what her grandma had said she talked again.

'' Va a tener bebés muy bonitas'' Her grandma laughed then and Gabby laughed as well and looked at Matt.

**We will have very pretty babies according to grandma.** She signed and Matt smiled.

**Because of you.** He signed back and they looked back at the grandma, hoping she was right.

Shay and Severide had decided to go out to buy little boots for Jason for their holiday in the cabin so they also had something to do this afternoon.

They went to the shop and Shay looked at the such a cute boots.

''Do you like those Jason?'' She said then and Jason smiled, holding his little lion and they knew he was not smiling because of the question, but he always was and it was very cute. Shay was looking for boots for herself as well because she needed boots as well and Kelly walked to the counter with Jason on his arm as he was looking at some of the small stuff that was stalled on there and he wanted to look if they had something was looking for.

Suddenly Kelly heard a soft ''dadda'' close to him and he looked around.

''Your son.'' The cashier smiled. Kelly looked at ustin, surprised as he had really just said his first word.

''Oh, he is not mine.'' Kelly said then. ''he….is her son, but I am just a friend of hers.'' He said as he pointed as Shay. A little upset he walked to Shay, Jason smiling on his arm.

''He just said his first word.'' Kelly said and Shay smiled, but also a little sad she had missed it.

''What was it?'' She asked excited as she took Jason and hugged him.

''Dadda.'' Kelly said then, looking down as he felt somewhat bad about it. It should have been Shay he had said his first word too.

''Well, Kelly is a sort of your dadda.'' Shay said then, caressing her son over his cheek, although Kelly still felt a little bad about it.

Matt and Gabby came back at the apartment after another dinner out and fell on the bed, kissing and Gabby suddenly saw somebody looking at them.

**You left the door open.** She signed as they looked at the dog in the doorway and Matt walked to the door. He didn't want to lock the door out, not after what had happened but it was their honeymoon and he had to sleep in the living room. There was a big pillow he could sleep on.

Matt carefully closed the door and unhooked Gabby's bra as they were kissing each other and he held her breasts as she was kissing his neck and her lips tracing down his throat and carefully Matt's hand traced down her thigh and she panted, realizing she was not the only one and looked at Matt, she realized it was not him. Matt pulled his hand away as she frowned, afraid he was doing something wrong but realized that she as looking behind him and she looked down, looking at the floor then were Ayer was sitting, his tongue out of his mouth.

**He opened the door again.** Matt signed and he climbed of her.

**Wait for me.** He signed then with a smile and she laughed and he took Ayer, the dog licking his face as Matt walked to the hallway and put the dog down there again and closed the door and turned the key in the lock then, feeling bad about locking the door but it was better for them and he climbed on the bed again, Gabby pulling his underwear down now as well as they continued. He kissed her again, traced down to her breasts and smiled at her then, glad they were together.

**Just the two of us now**. She signed and he nodded with a smile, kissing her again and tenderly they made love.

* * *

><p>NOTE: Ayer was gone and Matt was very worried and he wanted to find his buddy as fast as possible and luckily grandma found the little dog and Matt and Ayer were reunited. After that they talked a little more in the kitchen and the grandma was sure what they would have handsome babies, so they have to start with that? ;) Kelly and Shay went to buy boots for Jason and them all. Then he suddenly said his first word and Kelly felt a little bad it was to him. Matt and Gabby really had a good night after that.<p>

Thank you so much for reading and I hope you really do like the idea of this sequel. There is a whole lot more coming up with some struggles for multiple characters. So I hope you likes this second chapter? I hope you like the idea of the sequel again! Please do leave a review with what you think and if still you want to see more again and want me to continue this story?


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for your response on the first chapter. I am really glad that you like the idea of this sequel and I am glad to write it, because I started to miss all is gone. Thank you so much again and I hope you like this chapter and will also leave some response again! **

Matt woke up again during their flight back home, surprised he looked as Ayer was asleep on his lap and Matt petted him over his head. It had been hard to take the dog with them, as they had wanted to take him a service dog, but since he was not fully trained yet and not 1 and a half year old, it had been hard but with a special note from his doctor and the certificates Ayer had gotten yet from the training, he had been allowed to come with them and now he was in the chair in between Gabby and Matt. But now he was asleep with his head on Matt's lap and Matt tickled him behind his ears and the dog turned, tongue out of his mouth and Matt smirked, because of the silly dog. Gabby was watching a movie and dozing off and Matt feel asleep again as well. Suddenly he felt nudges against his arm and opening his eyes, he saw that Ayer was waking him and he looked up, a flight attendant looking at him. Matt looked up at her and read her lips.

''I think he is okay, we are almost going to land.'' Matt said then, holding his dog as he was very excited and wanted to jump against the flight attendant that had asked if he wanted water and She nodded and walked away, Matt caressing the dog over his head again and Ayer give him a big lick over his face again as they got ready to land.

Kelly was packing his bag a few hours later as he, Shay, Allison and Jason for a few days at the lake. Matt and Gabby would arrive home tomorrow and if they left tomorrow, they could also spend a few days together there, but he was not sure if the couple would come, they had left them a voicemail, but Gabby hadn't answered yet as she didn't know now if she could switch another shift. He was packing his stuff and got ready to drive to Allison, Shay and Jason. He would sleep there tonight and they would leave tomorrow early in the morning with Shay's car. It was nice that Gabriela and Matt would be in the cabin with them too, as they actually had an extra room, but he wasn't sure if Matt had seen the text, so he decided to call Gabby a little later.

Matt pulled the suitcases out of the car and then the small sports bag Ayer had had with him, with a few more vests and some other stuff for the dog and started dragging to the door and Gabby laughed, The dog running to the door, dragging his bag and Matt laughed as well.

Matt took his own suitcase and pulled it behind him as he opened the door for the door, Ayer giving up by the stairs and Matt took his bag upstairs and the dog ran after him.

Gabby wanted to empty the mailbox when her phone started to ring and she took it.

''This is Gabby.''

''This is Kelly, I was wondering if we are still going to the lake all together. We are leaving tomorrow and it would be great if you could come too. I emailed matt about it.''

''He told me, I could switch my shift, so we only have to get the key from my parents, we will be a little later, because Ayer still has training tomorrow.'' She explained.

''We know you will be later, but you don't have to get the key at your parents, because you can sleep in the cabin with us, there is an extra bedroom.''

''That is nice, so we are all together.'' Kelly said then.

''Sounds good, we will see you tomorrow when we have repacked our bags.'' She said and she hung up the phone. Although they just had come back from holiday, it was nice. Especially because they were all together.

Gabby opened the mailbox and got the big stash out. A lot were cards to congratulate them on their wedding and she was opening them by the kitchen table when a booklet slipped from in-between de envelopes and she looked surprised, but recalled that she had ordered it right before their honeymoon. On the internet she had done some research for a cochlear implant and she had ordered a brochure with information from the hospital for Matt.

It would mean that he would be able to hear more again, so she hoped that it could really help him. He was making dinner in the kitchen and surprised he looked as she held the booklet.

**Information about a cochlear implant. You could get one. I think you should get one.** Gabby signed then.

**What if I don't want one?** He signed, took the booklet from her then.

**You could hear again.** Gabby signed. She was surprised of his reaction, she had expected him to be happy. How could he not want to get one and hear again?

**I don't want an implant**. He signed then. Gabby shook her head and shrugged.

**Why not?**

**I don't want an implant.** He just signed again, angry and he threw the booklet on the ground and walked away. Gabby threw down the rest of the mail on the table and walked after him. She knew she could call out his name, but he could not hear it and running after him, she caught up to him and grabbed his wrist and he turned around, still looking mad.

**What is wrong?** She signed.

**You couldn't even ask what I thought about an implant before asking brochures?** He signed mad and he wanted to walk away again but she started to sign back.

**I thought you wanted to hear again.** She signed and he nodded.

**I do. But no brain surgery. You married me, knowing I can't hear and now you want to change me?** He signed, angry and before she could respond, he grabbed the leash for Ayer and walked out with the dog for a walk, to cool down because he was really angry with his wife. Gabby walked back to the kitchen, angry and she took the booklet of the floor and laid it on the table. She had meant it well and he was so stubborn. Hopefully he would want to discuss it later.

* * *

><p>NOTE: So Matt and Gabby got home for their honeymoon but before they can even settle in back at home, they are leaving again to the cabin with Kelly, Leslie, Allisson and Jason but instead of getting ready for that, they had a fight after it turned out Gabby had asked for some brochures online without telling Matt and now he is very upset about it. Can they make it up before going to the cabin and will Matt want to discuss it? Do you think she was wrong for asking for the booklets before asking what he wants and what he thinks about it?<p>

Thank you so much for reading and I hope you really do like the idea of this sequel. There is a whole lot more coming up with some struggles for multiple characters. So I hope you likes this second chapter? I hope you like the idea of the sequel again! Please do leave a review with what you think and if still you want to see more again and want me to continue this story?


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you so much for your response on the first chapter. I am really glad that you like the idea of this sequel and I am glad to write it, because I started to miss all is gone. Thank you so much again and I hope you like this chapter and will also leave some response again! **

Kelly was driving the car, Shay sitting beside him and telling him here to go, as she was holding the map and they were heading to the cabin. Jason was asleep in his car seat and Kelly smiled as the boy was asleep.

''So, can we put Jason in your room for a few nights?'' Shay said then and Kelly made a funny face.

''oh yeah, sure. Sure, I will watch the little men while you have a good time together, luckily we men know how to sleep and snore loud.'' Kelly smirked then and Jason was still asleep, the little lion he was holding sliding from his hand and he started to cry as he lost the little lion. Allisson grabbed it and gave it back and the little boy fell asleep again and they all laughed as he could only sleep with the little lion. Soon after they arrived at the cabin and started to unpack, hoping that Gabby, Matt and Ayer would be here soon as well so their holiday could start.

Matt opened the door of his pick up and Ayer jumped in and sat down, Matt sitting beside him as Gabby was driving.

Ready to go? She signed and he just nodded. He got his hearing aids out of his bag then, so they could talk when needed because Gabby couldn't signed when driving and was petting Ayer as they were driving out of the city.

''I am better when I can hear?'' Matt said and she shook her head.

''no, but I thought you wanted to hear, I thought you wanted to hear again so I ordered the information for you, that is all I did.'' She said then.

''I do want to hear again, but if you have forgotten, I lost my hearing because of a bleeding in my head. Do you want me to go through surgery again? That they are doing to drill a hole in my head again? I don't want that.'' Matt said angry and he looked away.

Gabby just shook her head as she looked back at the road. Why was he so angry about it? She didn't get it, she couldn't imagine that he did not want to hear again. The surgery couldn't be too bad.

They arrived at the cabin a little later, the ride quiet and they arrived, greeting the others and Allisson brought them to their bedroom.

''We will join you in a bit.'' Gabby said so they could unpack their bags and Matt put the pillow for Ayer down in the hallway so the dog could sleep there.

Matt suddenly pointed at the hearing aids.

**Batteries are empty.** He signed them and he wanted to walk to his bag.

**Forget them.** He signed back then but Gabby got something from her bag.

**I packed them for you.** She said, holding up the extra batteries.

**Thank you.** He signed back.

**Also packed these. She signed, holding up the brochures.** He had more time here to read them.

**Yes, you always do things for me I didn't ask for.** He signed and she spread her arms.

**Is there anything I can do right?** She signed back then angry.

**Maybe you should ask me what I want before doing things?** Matt signed angry and before Gabby could sign anything back, the door swung open and Kelly walked into the room, looking at Gabby and Matt, standing in front of each other, angry, fighting in silence and Ayer got up, walked to Kelly while he let out a soft howl, not liking his owners were fighting.

''What is wrong?'' Kelly asked worried and before either Matt or Gabby answer, Ayer walked back to Matt and Matt walked out with the dog, upset and angry.

''What is wrong?''

''I…I asked for some information for him to get an implant, so he could hear again but he is very angry about it, because I didn't ask him first.''

Kelly nodded.

''That is because he is insecure, under layers of the tough shell, he is still very insecure.'' Kelly said then, knowing his friend really well. Gabby nodded, knew he was right.

''I think he went outside.'' Kelly said then and Gabby nodded again and walked outside.

Shay and Rafferty were in the kitchen, finishing in the salads they were making for the barbeque and Shay looked surprised as she suddenly felt a kiss in her neck. Looking, she saw Allison kissing her neck and she smiled, kissing Allisson on top of her head. They could hear Jason playing on the carpet in the lounge part of the cabin.

''Family holiday.'' Allisson smiled then as she had not expected her life to be like this a year ago, but it was perfect.

''It is so perfect.'' Shay said then, kissing her girl again.

Matt was sitting on the beach by the water and Gabby slowly walked his way. She laid her hand on his shoulder and he turned and looked at her.

**Do you think I should get it….because you want me to be hearing again? Because you want me to hear again because you love me more hearing?** Matt signed. She looked at his face and he seemed so worried and insecure and she sat down beside him.

''Oh babe.'' She sighed as she sat down beside him in the cold sand.

**I love you, no matter what, I think it would be a good idea though, because I thought you wanted to hear again.** She signed then and he nodded. Maybe they just had to leave this for the moment and enjoy their holiday instead. She laid her head against his shoulder as they looked down over the water. Suddenly Ayer came running past them, running and jumping around in the water. Then he walked back to his owners and shook al the water from his fur and Gabby and Matt looked at them, both full of water now and the dog jumped to Matt now, happy and Matt tried to hold him away, but soon enough he was just as soaked as the dog and Gabby was glad he was smiling again and they shared a kiss, ready to start enjoying this extra holiday with their friends.

''Aren't you adorable, I have the barbeque ready.'' Kelly said then, standing behind them and Gabby got up, Matt got up after her and walked back inside to get the batteries in the hearing aids and joined the group again, happy to share this moment with all of them.

* * *

><p>NOTE: They all arrived at the cabin and while Shafferty is enjoying the thought of sharing a holiday together, Matt and Gabby's fight only got worse, because Matt is insecure and doesn't want the implant…although Gabby is leaving it for now, planning on a happy holiday but what if she brings it up later again? What will they do on their holiday. The boys on the holiday, Matt, Kelly, Jason and Ayer are going to get in some problem on the holiday so please keep reading!<p>

Thank you so much for reading and I hope you really do like the idea of this sequel. There is a whole lot more coming up with some struggles for multiple characters. So I hope you likes this second chapter? I hope you like the idea of the sequel again! Please do leave a review with what you think and if still you want to see more again and want me to continue this story?


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you so much for your response on the first chapter. I am really glad that you like the idea of this sequel and I am glad to write it, because I started to miss all is gone. Thank you so much again and I hope you like this chapter and will also leave some response again! **

Gabby woke up because of all the noises outside. Birds were chirping and whistling loud and she turned around, Matt still fast asleep and she caressed his chest. He could sleep through everything now, because nothing was really waking him up and suddenly the door opened. Ayer came running and jumped on their bed and before Matt could even wake up, Ayer was licking him all over the face. Matt woke up now, hugging the dog but also waking up a little bit confused and he grabbed the hearing aids, put them in his ears and smiled at Gabby.

''Good morning.'' He said kissing her and Aiden crawled on her lap, trying to get a kiss as well, but Matt just petted him. They got out of bed then and get ready for the day. Shay, Allison and Gabby were going out for groceries while they had to watch Jason.

''Morning.'' Allison greeted them as she was setting the table.

''Can I help?'' Matt offered but she shook her head.

''I put some water for Ayer there, Shay has a bowl of food for him in the kitchen.'' She said then, pointing at the bowl of water that was on the ground by the wall. Ayer started to drink while Matt got the food for them and they all sat down by the table. As the dog was having his breakfast the others all had breakfast as well by the large table. Jason was on Kelly's lap again and Kelly fed him some of the mashed bananas, really enjoying it and they all smiled at the little boy enjoying the fruit.

''So, you look after Jason while we go to the shop for the food for the next days?''

''Oh…we wanted to take a hike upstream, right Matt?'' Severide said then and Matt looked up.

''Sorry?''

''We were going to hike today, right?''

''Yeah, we were planning on that.''

''Okay, guess we have to take Jason then.'' Shay said, looking at her little boy and Jason smiled as he heard his name.

After breakfast, Matt was in the bedroom and got his walking shoes and put them on his shoes, tying them and suddenly he felt two arms around him from behind and they shared a big kiss.

**Be careful.** She sighned then and he nodded.

**Always, we are just taking a hike, you know that.**

**But you and Kelly always get in trouble. She signed with a smile.**

**We never do, especially not with Ayer looking after us.** Matt signedthen and kissed her again before he walked out, Kelly waiting for him and together with Ayer they walked into the woods, where the river was flowing between the hills that ended in the lake they were staying.

A little later, Gabby, Shay, Allison and Jason arrived at the shop and got ready to do the groceries, Jason almost pulling stuff off the shelf as Alisson was carrying him around and Shay looked.

''oh little boy, don't do that.'' Shay said worried before he would throw something down and Jason just smiled with a mischievous smile.

Gabby was looking from extra batteries for Matt's hearing aids and bought some treats for Ayer, hoping that the dog and the boys would be back soon so they could go swimming in the water all together after lunch.

Walking back through the aisle, Allisson and Shay were sharing a kiss while looking at all the baby food and she melted a little bit, as the family was so dear. Hopefully Matt and her would be sharing a family in a few years. It would be perfect, them together with a little baby and a dog, it would be more perfect than she could ever imagine and she hoped that it would happen. But they had so many problems to figure out first.

Walking into the woods, Ayer ran out in front of them and Kelly smirked as the dog was so happy. He was jumping around and chasing his own tail and Kelly threw the ball they had taken for him and Aiden got it and ran back, giving the ball back to Kelly and Kelly threw it back. Ayer chased after it again and brought it back and humped against Kelly and Kelly threw the ball away again, Ayer happy and they continued their road then. Ayer was still jumping and running around and Matt liked it when his dog was this playful. Ayer new he had to be calm and a service dog when they were in Chicago, but here in the woods, he could be a little puppy again.

Suddenly Ayer saw a squirrel and ran after the tiny squirrel. Before the boys could go look for the dog, Ayer came running back, howling sad and looking around for Matt and he came running his way and jumped up against his leg and Matt wondered what had scared the little dog, when he suddenly saw a lot of squirrels there.

''Aww, all the squirrels frightened him. What a brave dog.'' Kelly smirked then. Matt kneeled down and laid his arm around the frightened dog.

''I am here.'' Matt said then, holding the dog and he licked his face and finally the dog seemed to be happy again. Kelly wanted to cheer him up as well and threw the tennis ball again.

The ball rolled down the hill and Matt and Aiden ran after it and Kelly smirked as Matt seemed to be a little boy again. Kelly walked to the edge of the hill, that ended in a cliff to the river down below. The water was rough and wild. Suddenly his foot slid away and falling down, he rolled onto the pile of rocks below. Luckily he was okay, but he was scared to fall in the water now.

''Crap.'' Kelly hissed as he crawled up on the large lock he was laying on. Looking up, the edge of the cliff was too high and behind him there was only rough water. The cliff was very steep and he looked around, hoping to get off these pile of rocks, but except for the rocks he was on, there was nothing around him but water.

''Matt!'' He yelled, hoping his friend could hear him, but he doubted it.

''MATT!'' He yelled again. ''AYER!''

Worried he tried to climb up, scared that he was going the fall of the stones.

''AYER!'' He yelled, hoping that the dog would hear him at least and alarm Matt that something was wrong.

* * *

><p><strong>NOTE<strong>: The first day at the cabin and the boys and the dog went out for a hike in the forest and after some fun with the dog, Matt ran after him after he ran after the ball and Kelly slid down a cliff, stuck on the rocks now under the cliff and calling for his friend and the dog, hoping that one find them. The girls all went out to the supermarket and Gabby was thinking about a family and she hopes she and Matt can have a family but they still have a lot to figure out.

Thank you so much for reading and I hope you really do like the idea of this sequel. There is a whole lot more coming up with some struggles for multiple characters. So I hope you likes this second chapter? I hope you like the idea of the sequel again! Please do leave a review with what you think and if still you want to see more again and want me to continue this story?


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you so much for your response on the first chapter. I am really glad that you like the idea of this sequel and I am glad to write it, because I started to miss all is gone. Thank you so much again and I hope you like this chapter and will also leave some response again! **

Matt tossed the ball to Ayer again but the dog laid down on the ground now, looking at him and Matt knew this was the signal that something was wrong and he ran after Ayer. The dog was signaling him for danger and now he would bring him there.

Ayer stood by the cliff and looked at him, barking then and Matt looked down.

''Kelly, are you okay?'' He yelled and Kelly nodded. Matt kneeled down on the floor, looking for a rope in his backpack.

**Toss your backpack.** Matt signed then at Kelly as he could not hear Kelly over the rumbling water. He hoped that he was strong enough to help him up but he had to.

Kelly took his backpack and threw it up and Matt caught it, grabbed the rope from it and ran to a tree that was close and bound the rope around it, threw it down the steep muddy cliff again and held it himself as Kelly put it around his middle as well and started to climb. Matt was pulling the line and grabbed Kelly's arm then as he was close enough and panting, the both of them fell between the leaves on the ground, tired and sore but Kelly was safe.

Ayer walked to the men and ran around, on top of them and even threw some leaves in his face by kicking his paws backwards as Matt and Kelly were just laughing about what happened.

That evening, they were sitting around a fire outside and having marshmallows and they were all still laughing about the big adventure of Matt and Kelly. Kelly had a few plasters on his arms now as he had suffered a few scrapes and cuts in his fall, but luckily he could laugh about it now and they laughed about it all now. It would be a story they could keep telling for years and years. Then all of them got ready to go to bed.

Shay and Allison were bringing Jason to bed and Allison sung him a soft lullaby and Shay and Alisson shared a kiss as Jason was asleep and walked to their own bedroom.

Kelly was also in bed, hoping that the soreness from his fall would go away soon. He was so glad Matt had been there to help him up and the girls were right. They just couldn't say away from trouble.

Gabby and Matt were getting undressed and getting ready for bed as well.

''I am glad Kelly is safe, I was so worried when I saw Kelly down on that cliff. Glad Ayer warned me, or he might have been down there much longer.''

''You could have heard Kelly with an implant.'' Gabby said then and Matt looked at her, dropping the book he was holding on the floor.

''I am just saying.'' She said then.

''That was one hell of a wrong remark.'' He said angry and Ayer howled on the floor, not liking that they were fighting again.

''What! Am I allowed to say what I want, I thought we were married.'' She said angry.

''Apparently our marriage is not worth a damn if I am not getting an implant. Is my hearing all you care about? I have feelings too!'' He yelled angry and grabbed his jacket from a chair.

''Don't you dare to walk out right now!''

''Well, you are never doing what I want, you are hurting my feelings and I am not going to stay in a place where I am not good enough because I am deaf. I thought you had understood that it was not a good idea to bring up the implant again but here you did.'' He said angry. He gave her one angry glance before walking to the door.

''NO, STAY HERE AYER!'' Matt said angry, the dog laying down on the floor, sad his buddy seemed to be mad at him and let out a soft howl as Matt walked out, angry and slammed the door shut.

He knew it was not a good thing to walk out in a fight but he was just so angry now. He was so angry that she brought it up again and that he was not good enough, because he had not been able to hear Kelly call for help.

He hated himself for it and felt like Gabby thought he wasn't good enough without t the implant. Walking into the woods he walked back to the cliff they had been earlier today, knew that he had not failed his friend here, that he had helped Kelly up after all.

He sat down on the cliff that Kelly had slid down and just sat there in the dark, looking at the water that was rushing down under them. Suddenly he felt something by his arm and saw it was Ayer. Looking back he had expected Gabby to be there too, but she wasn't. The dog just jumped against his shoulder and Matt laid his arm around the dog. Ayer crawled on his lap and he held the dog, holding him tight and burying his face in the dog's fur, crying softly but the dog comforting him. Now he looked over the dog and into the water.

Was he really not good enough?

Ayer just sat there, calmly and Matt wanted to climb up then, carefully putting the dog aside but suddenly he lost his balance. His foot ended up right where the trails still were of where Kelly had slid down. Before he could grab anything, Matt slid down as well and he tried to grab the edge, but his hands were too late and the last thing he heard before falling down, was Ayer's soft bark through the hearing aids and then it was all gone, replaced by the rumbling water.

* * *

><p>NOTE: Matt helped his buddy Kelly up after Ayer was alerted by his calls and had took Matt to the spot and the two men were glad, but they can't keep out of trouble together as always. But then Gabby started about the implant again and it really hit him the wrong way and Matt walked out, angry about what she had said because It made him feel like he wasn't good enough and we went outside again, to the woods and sat down by the cliff but then he tried to get up but slid down himself, will he be okay?<p>

Thank you so much for reading and I hope you really do like this chapter and the ending of it. There is a whole lot more coming up with some struggles for multiple characters. I hope you are not angry because of the cliffhanger…it literally is a cliffhanger! Please do leave a review with what you think and if still you want to see more again and want me to continue this story?


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you so much for your response on the first chapter. I am really glad that you like the idea of this sequel and I am glad to write it, because I started to miss all is gone. Thank you so much again and I hope you like this chapter and will also leave some response again! **

Gabby was sitting on the edge of the bed, so angry with Matt and she looked up as Ayer came walking back in, barking loud.

''Ayer, be quiet!'' She hissed as the others were sleeping but he kept barking. She couldn't be sweet with the dog now, she was too upset.

Upset, she laid down in the bed, not wanting to talk about anything or even interact with the dog because she was so angry and sad.

''What is up, buddy?'' Kelly asked then as the dog entered his room and Ayer kept barking and it made him feel like the dog was trying to tell him something and Kelly followed the dog, grabbing his jacket and shoes as they were doing outside and a flashlight and he walked out in the dark, only in a shirt and in sweatpants and he gritted his teeth as it was so cold.

''You better not bring me out to pee.''

Ayer kept walking in front of him, making sure Kelly was following him and he got to the cliff, where there were fresh tracks in the mud and Kelly frowned.

''Matt?''

He walked down the hill a little bit.

Looking around with the flashlight, Kelly suddenly spotted a color of green that was very close to Matt's jacket and ran down the hill.

''Matt!''

Matt was laying on the ground by riverbed and Kelly looked so concerned as the side of his head was bleeding. He was soaking wet and Kelly guessed he had fallen into the water and got back on the shore here.

''Matt!'' Kelly said again and realized his friend was not breathing. Quick, Kelly started to press his chest and blew air in his lungs.

''Çome on Matt…come on!'' Kelly said as he was doing CPR on his friend…Matt had to live…he had to be okay! Matt and Gabby were screaming at each other only ten minutes ago…he couldn't have been in the water for too long.

Suddenly Matt pulled his head aside and the water came out of his mouth. Kelly sighed relieved as his friend was breathing again now and he held Matt as Matt was throwing up the water that had been in his body.

''Come on Matt.'' Kelly just said and his friend looked up at him, panting as he laid on the ground. Ayer was licking his face while Kelly held his wrist, making sure that his heart rate was good. Then he carefully took Matt's jacket of him and laid it aside, the green jacket soaked and Kelly took his jacket and put it over Matt's shoulders.

''Come on, I will take you to the cabin.'' He said, taking his friend in his arms and holding Matt as he started to walk to the cabin, Ayer dragging Matt's jacket as they walked back. Matt was still shivering in Kelly's arms and coughed but was hardly aware of what had happened.

He had lost his hearing aids and Kelly knew there was nothing he could say, but he had to get his friend safe.

''Gabby, Shay!'' Kelly yelled then as he got inside, laid Matt on the couch and started to become more worried about Matt's head wound now. The girls came running into the room as he laid Matt on the couch.

''What happened to him?'' Gabby screamed as she saw all the blood on his head. Shay came running with the first aid kit and he took the gauze and put it on his head and took the bandage and wrapped it around his head.

''he was on the riverbed and he wasn't breathing. He threw up all the water…'' Kelly said then and Shay was trying to patch him up while Gabby was just crying. She felt so bad because he had stormed out after their fight and now he was wounded and in need of medical care.

He was finally opening his eyes and Kelly signed at him that it would be okay and Matt nodded. Gabby move da little closer and kissed him, although Matt did not smile at her.

They got him changed in dry clothes as Kelly was calling an ambulance and as Shay was comforting Jason, whom was crying after all the nightly panic and Gabby was sitting by Matt, whom was on the couch with him and making sure he was okay. He was looking at her now. He was breathing, shallow but he breathing again and he still seemed really weak, but he seemed to be a little better now.

**I am so sorry for bringing it up. I am so sorry…I didn't want you to get hurt. **She signed and kissed him on his forehead and he didn't really react.

''The ambulance will be here in a few minutes'' Kelly said.

Matt was shivering on the couch and Ayer laid down on his chest. Gabby sat on the ground, worried while Kelly was walking by the door with Shay as they were waiting for the ambulance to come. Ayer just kept on Matt's chest and they hoped that the dog could warm him up a little bit.

Gabby was looking at him but he was not looking back. It almost seemed like it was on purpose, because she guessed he was still angry with her. The ambulance and the paramedics arrived them and checked on him and bandaged his hand, arm and head then.

''We will bring him to the hospital to make sure that he is okay, he might need some stitches in the wounds and I want to make sure he doesn't have a head injury, so we will scan him too and keep him overnight for observation.'' The paramedic said and Gabby was signing it for Matt. Matt nodded, slowly and gave Ayer a kiss on his head then before the paramedics would lift him on the gurney. Kelly helped as well and they put some heating blankets over him. Gabby grabbed some stuff, including spare hearing aids so he could put them if he felt better tomorrow.

Gabby wanted to climb in the ambulance to come with him to the hospital.

''I want Kelly to stay with me.'' Matt whispered then and he closed his eye again not, even with waiting for an answer and Gabby looked as they put the gurney in the ambulance. Kelly climbed in and looked at Gabby, wondering what was so wrong between them that Matt didn't even want Gabby to come with him to the hospital.

''We will be back tomorrow, hopefully.'' Kelly said then. Gabby passed him the hearing aids and they closed the doors.

Shay and Alisson frowned as well, but then the ambulance drove away.

Ayer was howling because he wanted to go with his best buddy as well but that was not possible. Gabby kneeled down, took the dog in her arms and all of them went inside again. Shay was still talking to her but she walked into her room, laid down on the bed and sobbing softly as she held Ayer, the dog howling softly as well, scared now Matt was gone.

* * *

><p>NOTE: Ayer brought Kelly with Matt before it was too late, whom hit his head on the rocks and got dragged down in the river, almost not being able to tell the tale…but luckily Kelly got him back in time and they called an ambulance for him and took him to the hospital but instead of taking his wife with him, he took Kelly….are he and Gabby going to be okay?<p>

Thank you so much for reading and I hope you really do like this chapter and the ending of it. There is a whole lot more coming up with some struggles for multiple characters. I hope you are not angry because of the trouble for our favorite couple! Please do leave a review with what you think and if still you want to see more again and want me to continue this story?


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you so much for your response on the first chapter. I am really glad that you like the idea of this sequel and I am glad to write it, because I started to miss all is gone. Thank you so much again and I hope you like this chapter and will also leave some response again! **

**The next morning **

Kelly looked as his friend was waking up again. Yesterday evening they had scanned his head, stitched his head, arm and his hand, but everything was all right and except for being sore and having a minor concussion, Matt was fine.

Matt looked around, a little confused and Kelly took the spare hearing aids and walked to the bed, carefully put the hearing aids in his ears and Matt looked at him.

''How do you feel?'' Kelly asked.

''Like I have been through a blender.'' Matt said then, putting his hand on his head. ''What even happened?''

''You slid down the cliff yesterday night. You fell in the water after you hit your head and you almost drowned…but I found you in time and you are going to be okay. We are going back to the cabin today.'' Kelly said and Matt smiled.

''Good, because I don't want to stay here.'' He said then and Kelly smiled as well. Matt closed his eyes for a second as his head was pounding.

''What was up between you and Gabby…if I may ask.''

''Nothing.'' Matt said angry. He did know what was wrong between them and he did remember he told Gabby not to come with them.

''Why didn't you want your wife here but me instead? She looked so hurt when you told her to stay here.''

''She hurt me too. She hurt me really bad.'' Matt said, looking down at the blanket.

Kelly wasn't sure if it was his business to keep asking, but he wanted to make sure that they would be okay.

Gabby, Shay and Alisson were getting breakfast ready, hoping that the boys would be here soon again.

''What is wrong between you and Matt?'' Shay asked then, looking up.

''Nothing, we will be okay, I hope.'' Gabby said then.

''Spit it out.''

''I keep reminding him he could get an cochlear implant and he got so mad. I just want him to be happy and I thought that he wanted to hear again but he got so angry. He walked out and then he didn't even want me to come to the hospital. I am scared, Shay. I am scared for a divorce.'' Gabby said. Shay hugged her friend.

''Matt won't give up your marriage like that, you just need to keep believing that.'' Shay said.

Gabby nodded and they had breakfasted as the men were not back yet. Soon after, Shay was called by Severide, telling them that it would be early evening before they would be back at the cabin because Matt was still too busy to leave bed.

Gabby walked to her own room upon the news because he hadn't called her and it hurt her. She didn't even let her know how he was doing.

Allisson and Shay looked at each other.

''Married couples suck.'' Shay just said then and she nodded.

''I still want to marry you, though.'' Allisson said and she kissed her girl. Jason was playing around on the rug and looked at his mommies then, rolling over the carpet.

Shay ran his way and lifted him up with a loud roaring sound and he laughed, grabbing his mommy's hair.

''I want another baby with you...'' She said then, looking at Allison.

''Me too, I also want another baby with you.'' Allison said then and she kissed Shay in her neck, looking at Jason then.

''Do you want a little brother or sister?''

The baby just smiled at them.

''I think that is a yes.'' Shay said then, kissing her love again.

The rest of the day they spend with their son while Gabby was just waiting for Matt in the bedroom. She only joined them for

Suddenly a car pulled up on the driveway, a taxi and Gabby looked by the window as Matt got out of the car, helped by Kelly and he walked to the door. Gabby was relieved because he looked really good, although one arm was in a sling and there was a big plaster on his head, Matt was smiling and she knew he was going to be okay.

Matt walked inside and Gabby came running towards him, her arms around him and she pushed her face in his chest. Ayer jumped up against them and Matt's free hand petted the dog over his little head.

''I was so scared.'' Gabby whispered and he kissed her on her forehead, still angry, but so glad he was holding her again. Maybe it was more important to heal now, instead of fighting again. It was not just his body that needed to heal, but as well their relationship.

Ayer was howling softly and Matt sat down on the ground, sore and in pain but hugged his dog then, Ayer so happy Matt was back and he licked Matt all over his face.

''Do you want something to eat?'' Gabby asked concerned and repeated it when he looked up, reading her lips, tired.

''No, I just want to go back to bed.'' He said then. She walked to the bedroom then.

''I am sorry if I hurt you by saying I wanted Kelly to come with me to the hospital.'' He said as he sat down on the edge of the bed, pulling his hand out of the sling, his hand in a thick layer of bandage.

''I am sorry that I hurt you by bringing up that stupid implant again.'' She said then.

''I am not sure yet if I want an implant.'' Matt explained. ''I am worried you don't love me while I am deaf and that is why you keep repeating.'' He said as she helped him undress as his whole body was still sore.

''I love you, deaf or hearing, I always love you.'' She said then and they got up to the bathroom.

Matt stood by the mirror as Gabby carefully took the plaster from his head, looking at the row of stitches and put a new one over it.

''You know…we don't have to talk about it now…the implant…if you don't want it…you don't want it. Just tell me, so I know you don't want it. It won't change anything but I won't bring it up again.''

''I just don't know. I need to think about it. I will, I promise.'' Matt said and he kissed her as they laid down. He laid down carefully as he was still so sore but took his hearing aids then and turned around to fell asleep but Gabby tapped his shoulder and pointed at the edge of the bed, where Ayer was looking at him with his puppy eyes.

''And you can sleep with me too…I missed you too.'' Matt smirked then as Ayer jumped on the bed and with Ayer and Gabby beside him, he fell asleep.

* * *

><p>NOTE: Gabby had a lot of fear about her marriage with Matt, that he might be so upset that it might end but luckily when he came home, they made up and he promised Matt again that she would always love him, implant or not and they went to sleep all together, even little Ayer whom also missed his buddy Matt when he was out last night to the hospital. Shay and Allisson also made a promise to each other.<p>

Thank you so much for reading and I hope you really do like this chapter and the ending of it. There is a whole lot more coming up with some struggles for multiple characters. I hope you liked Matt and Gabby being okay for now again and promised to think about it! Please do leave a review with what you think and if still you want to see more again and want me to continue this story?


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you so much for your response on the first chapter. I am really glad that you like the idea of this sequel and I am glad to write it, because I started to miss all is gone. Thank you so much again and I hope you like this chapter and will also leave some response again! **

**The next morning **

''Get in the car.'' Gabby said, Ayer laying down on the ground with a sad howl and she looked at him, shook her head.

''Ayer, we are going home. Get in the car.'' She said and the dog just looked at her, not moving one paw. Matt was saying goodbye to Allison, Shay and Kelly and thanked them for the weekend as she had already done that.

''Ayer please get in the car.'' Gabby said then as she didn't want Matt to think Ayer would win it from her. The dog just looked at her and she thought he could get up and shake his head any minute.

''You spoiled little dog, get in the car.'' She smirked then as she was just so cute and slowly he made one step towards the car. He really didn't want to say goodbye to lake and the forest where he could chase squirrels.

''Ayer get in the car.'' Matt said then and the dog ran past her and jumped in the car and Gabby just stood there with an open mouth. Then she walked to Matt and helped him sit down in the car as his back and body was still so sore from the fall and Ayer crawled on his lap. They waved at the others, whom were going to stay one more day, but as Matt was so sore and Gabby had to go back on shift tomorrow because of the missed shifts, they left today.

''Hey bud, want some more fresh air?'' Matt said then, rubbing Ayer over his head and he lowered the window then, Ayer putting his head out of the window, his ears and tongue dancing in the wind and they laughed, their not so little puppy probably having the most fun of them all.

Jason was also screaming laughter as Kelly carefully lowered him down in the water, the little boy kicking as he touched the water. He pulled his legs in but then he almost seemed to enjoy the water then, holding on to uncle Kelly.

''Look, he is smiling.'' Shay said then, looking as Kelly was sitting in the shallow water and carefully putting Jason in and Shay made some pictures of the little boy smiling. It was so nice to see Kelly playing with him. They were so happy with the family and they hoped that Kelly could build one soon too, because she knew that he really wanted to be a dad. He would find a nice girl, she was sure of that.

Alison was smiling beside her and took Jason from Kelly then as he was getting out of the water and played with them then. Kelly sat in the glass, a little farther away from the lake, watching the two moms with their little baby and Jason enjoying the playing in the water was so sweet. They were such a sweet family.

Hopefully he would have one someday.

''Ooooh that hurts!'' Matt almost yelled as Gabby was cleaning his head wound as they were just home. She was cleaning the wound, careful with the stitches and she held him.

''Be a man.''

Then she got another patch on the wound and put the bandage around his head. He smiled and kissed her, glad that she was here to care for him.

Gabby walked out to walk with Ayer as he was so energetic again and she was walking with him, glad they were home and Matt was no longer mad with her. She was not mad with him either and hope that they would be able to heal their relationship completely. She even hoped that he was thinking the same as her, being around Jason made her feel like they were ready for a family too. They could have a baby, they could care for the baby because she was sure that they would be good parents. But she didn't dare to bring it up soon, hoping that they could mend their struggles first instead of her making it worse if he wasn't ready for it.

Matt was on the couch, asleep and Ayer jumped on the couch, on top of Matt and licked him over his face. Matt woke up, almost angry but hugging the dog then, his arms still sore but also happy to hold his dog again and Gabby moved his feet so she could sit down as well.

''I am so glad you are okay.'' She said but he frowned. Then she realized that he didn't have his hearing aids and he could not hear her.

**I am glad you are okay. **She signed then and he smiled.

Maybe a little kiss would make me feel better? He signed then and she smiled at him and kissed him. Suddenly Ayer sat up and laid down again, signing Matt he had to walk after him and Gabby looked as he walked after the dog, endeared as the dog was so playful but also doing his job very well.

Matt opened the door, surprised as there was somebody to sell something.

''I am deaf.'' He said as the only saw the lips move quick and he could not understand it. She was surprised for a second but it was enough time for Matt to close the door before she could talk on and tell more about anything she was selling. Gabby was laughing on the couch.

''See, not such a bad idea.'' She laughed then.

**Not such a bad idea to send you.** She signed then, sometimes she could not help but just talk to him without realizing he could not always hear her.

Yeah, good thing about being deaf, you get rid of saleswoman very fast. He signed and took her in his arms as they laid on the couch, watching the news, Ayer was playing around and he was glad that they had made it up. That they were a happy little family again...although there was still place for expansion.

* * *

><p>NOTE: Gabby and Matt left for home as Matt was so sore because of his fall and Gabby has a shift again the next day but Ayer refused to go home when Gabby told him to get in the car but Matt got him in the car with only one nod. Ayer is also enjoying the car ride with looking out of the window. Shay and Alison had some quality time with Jason and Kelly and Kelly hopes for a family for his own. Gabby and Matt also got settled in again at home, happy that they have made up and are even thinking about family expansion!<p>

Thank you so much for reading and I hope you really do like this chapter and the ending of it. There is a whole lot more coming up with some struggles for multiple characters. I hope you liked Matt and Gabby being okay for now again and promised to think about it! Please do leave a review with what you think and if still you want to see more again and want me to continue this story?


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you so much for your response on the first chapter. I am really glad that you like the idea of this sequel and I am glad to write it, because I started to miss all is gone. Thank you so much again and I hope you like this chapter and will also leave some response again! **

**A few days later**

Matt woke up, waking up alone as Gabby had a shift and had just left, except Ayer was still snoring on the back of the bed. He took his phone, checking if he had any missed texts as nobody still called him and he saw he had a text from Christie, if Violet could stay with him today.

A little later, he opened the door for Violet and Christie and Christie smiled.

''Thank you for looking after her.''

''Hey, I love to spend a day with her.'' He said and Violet looked at Ayer, whom was at the end of the hall.

''She…is scared of big dogs…after a dog attacked her….she liked Ayer before when he was little so maybe she is okay with him. I know Ayer is a very gentle dog.'' Christie said then.

''Thanks for telling me, I will keep Ayer away from her as much as I can.'' Matt said and he closed the door then.

''So Violet, how are you?'' He asked then, laying his arm around his little niece as they walked to the kitchen.

''Will he jump me?'' She asked as she looked at Ayer, terrified, as he was approaching her.

''Ayer, don't jump against Violet.'' Matt said but the dog was too excited now the little girl was here and was jumping around.

''But uncle Matt he is so big.'' She cried, holding his arm, scared as Ayer actually coming closer, so happy to see the little girl as he was always so happy.

''He won't hurt you.''

''I am scared of him uncle Matt, he is so big.'' Violet cried then and worried Ayer made his way there because the girl was crying, but before Matt could stop the dog Ayer sat by Violet, wanted to comfort the little girl, trying to comfort the girl but the girl was only crying and screaming harder now.

''Ayer, back off.'' Matt said and Ayer carefully did so.

''Violet, he is my helping dog. He won't hurt you, he is just a little playful. Don't be scared for him.'' Matt said then as the girls till held him tight as he walked to the living room with her and put her on the couch, pointed to the basket and Ayer laid down in the basket, on the other side of the room.

''What do you want to drink?'' Matt asked then as Violet still looked at the dog, still nervous.

''don't worry, he won't get up from there. ''

''Just some lemonade is fine.'' Violet said then, looking to the ground.

''Sweetie, you got to look at me when you talk, otherwise I can't read your lips.'' Matt said then and she looked up.

''lemonade, please. Sorry uncle Matt, I will look at you.''

''Thank you. Otherwise I won't even get your funny jokes.'' Matt said and walked to the kitchen then, grabbing some coffee for himself and walked back to the living room then.

''SO, how are you Violet?'' He asked then with a smile.

''I am really good, we had a class in school two weeks ago about deaf people and I learned sign language.'' She smiled proud and she showed it to him.

''That is really great.''

''But how does the dog help you? Does he hear for you?'' She asked then.

''Oh no.'' Matt smirked and he loved how her fantasy worked as she was only eight years old.

''When I don't have my hearing aids in, I can't hear some sounds, like if the doorbell rings, or if Gabby is calling for me so he comes up to me and lays down on the floor then so I know that I should follow him. It works pretty well. '' Matt smiled .

''That is good.'' Violet said and Matt hoped that she wa sup for going to the park, even with Ayer.

''I think we need to go to the park to walk Ayer.''

''I don't want to walk him.''

''I know you are scared of him but he does need to get walked. You can go the playground and we will eat some ice cream later. He won't hurt you. He is a very nice dog.'' Matt said and she nodded, slowly, grabbed her jacket and her plushy that she had with her. A little penguin.

''Can I take it with me? I know I am a little old for plushies but I am a little scared.'' She said then.

''Take it if you want.'' Matt smiled and he took his jacket as well.

They walked to the park, Violet still staying away from Ayer and it worried Matt, eh didn't want her to be scared but he couldn't leave Ayer at hoe either, the dog wanted to run free in the park. Well, he hoped that it would turn out okay.

Sitting on the bench, Ayer running around freely, he smiled at Violet, whom was enjoying the slide and swings.

As she was playing she yelled for her uncle, to check out as she was climbing the monkey bars but he couldn't hear her, when she suddenly saw that Ayer laid down in front of Matt, pulling his attention and Matt looked at the dog and the dog walked in the way of Violet now and Matt smiled and waved at her.

Violet smiled as the dog had really helped Matt and Matt waved her to come then. They got ice cream and made a last round through the park with the dog.

Suddenly Ayer ran back to the playground and they looked back, Ayer then come running back with the plushy that Violet had left at the swings and stood in front of Violet and she took the plushy from him, a little disgusted as the leg of the penguin plushy was full of drool but then she sat down on her knees and kissed Ayer on his head.

'Thank you, good dog.'' She said then and Ayer licked her in her face.

''You are not scared of him anymore.''

''No, he helps you and he is a big fluffy furry friend. I think I can like him…'' She said then, no longer being scared of the big helping dog. Matt smiled, glad to hear that and they walked home.

''Can I give Ayer a dog treat at home? Because he brought back my plushy.''

''Sure.'' Matt smiled, glad that she trusted Ayer now as Ayer walked in front of them, proud with his little vest and even happier he had gotten a kiss from the girl that Matt seemed to like so much.

* * *

><p>NOTE: Gabby had a shift and left early in the morning and Matt woke up with the message if he could look after his little niece and Violet came over and turned out to be very scared of big dogs and thus of Ayer. Matt tried to comfort her and tell her that Ayer was a sweet dog but she was still scared but after he helped Matt hear her and brought back her plushy, she finally was okay with him and made friends with the furry helper.<p>

I am sorry this chapter doesn't have Kelly or Shafferty, the next chapter will, I promise. I just thought of this chapter and thought it would be cute for once too.

Thank you so much for reading and I hope you really do like this chapter and the ending of it. There is a whole lot more coming up with some struggles for multiple characters. I hope you liked this more calmer chapter before the big storylines are coming again! Please do leave a review with what you think and if still you want to see more again and want me to continue this story?


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you so much for your response on the first chapter. I am really glad that you like the idea of this sequel and I am glad to write it, because I started to miss all is gone. Thank you so much again and I hope you like this chapter and will also leave some response again!**

**A few days later**

''We are really seeing you all too often.'' Shay joked as they had all had gathered for lunch. Shay and Allison had invited them all and they sat by the table, Matt in the middle so he could try to participate in the conversation. He tried to read all of their lips, looking around.

''We have something to tell you all. Well, actually, only you two.'' Shay said then to Matt and Gabby and Matt nodded, just to make it clear that he had understood her.

''We are going to have another baby. Kelly is going to be our donor….I am going to carry the baby.'' Shay said then and Gabby smiled.

''I am so happy for you.''

''That is so amazing.'' Matt smiled and he was really happy for the couple. Gabby got up and hugged her friend. They were so happy for the couple and Kelly was smiling proud too, happy that he could help Shay. The first time he had said no because of Erin but now he could help them. Although the baby would be theirs, it also felt special that he would kind of be the dad as well.

Jason was on Kelly's lap and he got some fruit for lunch while they all had lunch. They kept on chatting and Shay and Allison also asked Matt if he could help them make the baby room and he was really happy with that because he loved contracting.

When it was time to go after lunch Jason kept holding Kelly.

''Hey no we are taking you home, today you are not going to Kelly, we want our little one home tonight.'' Shay laughed and Jason pouted as he could not go home with Kelly.

Jason hugged Kelly and went home with his mommies then and Kelly wont home as well.

Looking around his house he wished that he was not home alone right now. That he also had his little family and a woman to love him. Sighing he took a DVD and watched a movie, feeling really alone.

Shay and Allison got home and walked to the garden as the weather was so sunny, Jason playing in the garden.

''I can't wait to start to start the process with Kelly. I really want to get pregnant and have another baby. Our family will be even more perfect.'' Shay said and they kissed, sitting against each other in the garden.

Matt and Gabby drove home and he was driving, because she had had a little wine at the lunch and Gabby looked out of the window, She wanted to talk with him but she was to able to talk to him now because he could not hear her while driving as he couldn't read her lips.

Suddenly Ayer saw another dog on the pavement and started to bark loud.

''AYER STOP IT!'' Matt yelled back and Gabby laughed loud.

''You both are big barkers.'' She laughed and they drove home.

Ayer was playing around the living room while Matt was on the couch. Gabby walked towards him and sat down beside him on the couch. He pulled his legs up a little so she could sit down beside him and she laid down against him.

''Hey, I feel so happy for Shay and Allison.'' She smiled then and they held each other.

''They are going to have another baby. They are going to have such a pretty big family.'' Matt smiled and she smiled at him.

''Why don't we start a family too?'' She mumbled then, her chin on his chest and it sounded like mumbling.

''Can you repeat that?''

''That maybe, we can start a family too.'' She said loud and clear and smiled but he looked down instead. She looked at him, concerned, scared for what he was going to say.

''No…actually I don't think I am ready to be a dad yet.'' He said and she shook her head.

''But you have always wanted a family. How can you not be ready now?'' She asked then. She just wanted to start a family with him and she had always thought that he wanted to too.

''I know and I still want to….but kids…I don't know if I am ready for that.'' He said.

''How long do you want to wait?''

''I don't know I am just scared that I can't care for a baby. I am just too worried that I will mess up.''

''You said we would be great parents.''

''Sure, I mean….like yeah I said that and you will be a great mother but I am not sure if I will be a good dad. I said that when I could still hear and I am too worried that I will mess up with being the dad of that baby. If baby cries, I can't hear it…I am just too worried and that is why I am not ready.'' Matt said.

Gabby wanted to get mad at him, angry that he would be a great father even if he was the worried now but she didn't want to make him more upset.

Ayer suddenly walked to Matt, like he was feeling that his owner was sad and crawled on top of the couple as well. Gabby felt pretty bad. She knew that he could still get the implants and it would maybe make it easier for him. Maybe he would feel more secure being a dad if he could hear a little again.

''Ayer you are so heavy.'' Gabby smirked then and the dog licked her over her face and Matt as well.

''We already have a little drooling baby.'' Matt smirked, frizzing the dog over his head.

Gabby nodded but knew she wanted to bring it up again, even if she had to bring the implants up again. She didn't want him to change but she did want a family too and the implants to make it easier on him.

But she was scared to hurt him again.

* * *

><p>NOTE: Shafferty invited Matt, Gabby and Kelly for a lunch because they had some big news to tell them, they are going to have another baby and Kelly is going to help them and be their donor. He went home then and felt really lonely because he was sad that he was alone at home. Matt and Gabby also went home and talked about starting a family but Matt is too insecure that he will be a bad father because he can't hear the baby and Gabby is thinking about implants, not sure if she should bring it up again because she doesn't want to hurt him.<p>

Thank you so much for reading and I hope you really do like this chapter and the ending of it. There is a whole lot more coming up with some struggles for multiple characters. I hope you liked this chapter before the big storylines are coming again! Please do leave a review with what you think and if still you want to see more again and want me to continue this story?


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you so much for your response on the first chapter. I am really glad that you like the idea of this sequel and I am glad to write it, because I started to miss all is gone. Thank you so much again and I hope you like this chapter and will also leave some response again!**

**A few days later**

Matt and Gabby were having lunch in the little coffee shop by their house. It was just around the corner and there was a little garden behind the restaurant where Ayer could play and they ordered food, when Gabby took a deep breath.

''Matt please listen to me without getting mad.'' She said then and he nodded.

The music was getting too loud again and she started to sign.

I was thinking about what we walked about, about starting a family and I know you don't want to because you feel you are not ready because of your hearing. She signed and he nodded.

''Hey can you put the music down a little bit?'' Matt asked then to a waiter that passed by and the waiter did so and Matt smiled happy because they could just talk now.

''What did you want to tell me?'' Matt smiled at her and she felt so bad for what she was going to say.

''i…I have just been thinking because you don't want to start a family…because of your hearing…aren't you going to consider the implants. Don't get me wrong, I won't get mad if you don't want to do it, but I just want you to reconsider because I really want to have a family with you.''

''Gabby, I told you I am not ready. I told you I am not ready and I needed some time and now you need to bring it up again…you don't want a future with me? You want a future with somebody that can hear?''

''I never said that.'' Gabby said. ''I just thought it would be better for you.''

''I can manage myself just perfectly fine.'' He said.

''Oh you just had to ask a waiter to turn the music because you couldn't hear me.'' Gabby said, trying to win this argument although she knew they shouldn't even make an argument out of it.

''Here, take Ayer home.'' Matt said angry as he handed some money to her and walked out, angry.

About an hour later, after calming down, he sat on the couch by Severide.

''I am waiting for Allison and Leslie to tell me when they are going to start with the donor process but the problem was that they have a disagreement now on who is going carry the baby.'' Kelly said and Matt nodded.

''Seems like everybody is having relationship problems.'' Matt said then and Kelly shrugged and got up to get a drink from the fridge from the both of them.

''Good to be single.'' Kelly shrugged, although he didn't mean it.

''But you and Gabby….relationship problems?'' Kelly asked then, concerned.

''Gabby and I talked about having kids but the problem is that I don't dare to become a dad because I can't hear the baby and I know that Ayer will alert me but I am still too worried that I will mess up.''

''You will be a great dad.'' Kelly said.

''I know I shouldn't be scared but I am…I am just not sure if I am ready yet. Becoming a dad is not a decision you can make overnight.'' Matt said.

''I hate to say it, but maybe you both need some time apart to think what you both want in the future because I am sure that your relationship is too strong to break up, but give it some time so you can both think about it.'' Kelly said.

''Usually nobody should listen to your relationship advice but I actually think that you have a great point here.'' Matt said although he didn't want to spend time apart from Gabby either, but he was scared that they would make a decision that was wrong. She had to think about how she saw their future together and he had to think about the implants, although he didn't really want it, but he had to think about if he was ready for a dad, implants or now.

''I am healthy, I don't have any diseases….'' Allison said as they looked through her medical file again and Shay nodded.

''Me neither. Besides, I am already at home with Jason so maybe you can keep working….I am sorry, that was really a stupid reason.'' Shay said then as she realized she could also go back to work.

''We both want to have another baby…and we both want to carry that baby.'' Shay sighed and they looked at each other.

''We will figure it out.'' Allison smiled then and kissed Shay on her forehead and pulled her head against her shoulder and shoved the files aside, they would make the choice in some time, but didn't want to fight about it.

Gabby sat on the couch, feeling really bad about the fight she and Matt had had in the restaurant and she felt bad for bringing the implants up again and she knew it was stupid she had done it.

Suddenly Matt stood in front of her, two duffel bags over his shoulder and Ayer on a leash and his eyes were red and he had red sports in his neck from crying.

''Gabby…I am staying with Christie and Violet for a while…I think we both need some time to think about what we want….because right now I don't know anymore. I don't want to be in the way of the future that you want. I don't want to ruin your ideas for the future and if I am not the right man for you…then we need to figure that out.''

Sad Gabby looked down.

''I don't want to lose you. I don't care that you don't want the implants.''

''But I am not good enough for you like this because you do want me to get them. I think we both need some time to think about future and what we both want in our lives….'' Matt said and a car honked outside. He didn't hear it but Ayer laid down to warn him about the sound.

Matt walked towards Gabby and doubted for a second but gave her a short hug then.

''That was Christie.'' Matt said and slowly he walked to the door. Ayer let go of a small peep as he didn't like leaving like this and Matt looked back at Gabby one more time before walking out, to Christie. Gabby looked as they got in the car, sad.

She knew she had really messed this up by starting about the implants. She had hurt him again but she didn't want to hurt him, she just wanted to give him advice but now she had upset him again.

Maybe he was right, maybe they had so much to figure out that they were not ready for a child.

* * *

><p>NOTE: Matt and Gabby went out for Lunch and Gabby wanted to talk about the future and brought the implants again because it would be a way he would feel more comfortable about becoming a dad but it made him angry. He went to Kelly and heard from Kelly that Shafferty has some problems as well and Kelly gave some advice and Matt followed his advice for once and he sleeps with his sister for a while so they can both work out what they want for the future….but some big surprise is coming up that will change everything between them!<p>

Thank you so much for reading and I hope you really do like this chapter and forgive me for the ending of it. There is a whole lot more coming up with some struggles for multiple characters. I hope you liked this chapter before the big storylines are coming again! Please do leave a review with what you think and if still you want to see more again and want me to continue this story?


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you so much for your response on the past chapters. I am really glad that you like the idea of this sequel and I am glad to write it, because I started to miss all is gone. Thank you so much again and I hope you like this chapter and will also leave some response again!**

**A few days later**

Kelly laid on the couch, dozing off as the movie he was watching was not really interesting and he almost dropped the beer he was drinking out of his hand and suddenly there was a knock on the door. He almost dropped the bottle but got up then and walked to the door, immediately grabbed by the two little hands of Jason and he smiled at the little boy. So happy to see the little boy he took him in his arms and Jason laughed loud.

''Can we come in?'' Shay asked and Kelly stepped aside.

''Of course.'' Kelly said and the girls walked in while he carried Jason around like an airplane and Jason laughed loud. He walked to the living room and grabbed some drinks for him and Allisson and Shay and filled the sippy cup for Jason.

''Kelly, we finally made a decision!'' Shay blurted out then and he looked a little surprised as he got up and sat on the couch as Jason was playing on his own now.

''I am going to be carrying the baby. We are all ready to start.'' Shay smiled then and Kelly nodded.

''Me too, I really hope you will get the family you want and deserve.'' Kelly said then and he looked at Jason. Shay and Allison were amazing mothers to him and he was sure another baby would be just as lucky to have them as his or hers mom.

''We are so grateful.''

''What can I say, I am grateful I am sort of a part of your family, I love you all so much and even if I won't get my own family, I will still have you.'' Kelly smiled then and they all sat together, chatting about the future, hoping it was bright with another baby.

Matt was standing in the kitchen as he was preparing dinner. Violet was sitting by the table and drawing with her crayons. Christie had to work late so they were just with the two of them tonight.

''Uncle Matt, look at my drawing.'' She yelled then and Matt kept on cooking as he did not hear her. Ayer was playing in the garden outside the house and Violet looked up again.

''UNCLE MATT!'' she yelled again and he still didn't look back.

She got up and grabbed his upper arm.

''UNCLE MATT!'' She yelled as she pulled his arm back and Matt pulled his arm back, shocked and the knife he was cutting the vegetables with cut in his finger.

''Violet! Be careful.'' He said as he grabbed a towel and pushed it against his finger.

''I am sorry uncle Matt! I didn't want that to happen!'' She said shocked, only realized now that Matt had not looked at the drawing because he could not hear her. Matt looked at his niece whom seemed to feel really bad about it.

''You know what, let's order some pizza….you will have to call though.'' Matt said then as he handed the phone because he was not able to do phone calls. With a smile she started to order the pizza while Matt slumped down on a kitchen chair. The last few days had been miserable. He wanted to talk to Gabby and make up. He missed her and he wanted to continue with her and being here, made him only feel more abd but he was scared that he wouldn't be the right future for her.

Gabby was in the car on the way to Christie's house and parked the car and walked to the front door. Ayer was playing in the front yard and came running towards her. Gabby walked to the door and texted Matt she was there, as he would not hear the bell.

Hopefully he would open the door and they would get to talk, because she could no longer keep it from him, she had to talk to him.

''Can I come in? I got something really important to tell you.'' She said then and he let her in and they walked to the kitchen, Violet sitting by the kitchen table, drawing and Matt taped her on her shoulder.

''Do you mind going to your room for just a second? Me and Gabby need to talk….privately.''

''But it is my house uncle Matt.'' She said a little upset and Gabby shrugged.

''Matt we can go somewhere else.'' Gabby said and Matt nodded.

'Violet stay here…Ayer is in the living room, we will go walk him later.'' He said and Violet nodded and Matt and Gabby walked to the spare bedroom where he was staying.

''You might want to sit down…this is a big message.'' Gabby said then and she knew she should have told him up front instead of trying to hide it a little longer which had caused their fight.

''Matt…I didn't plan for this to happen…but….I am pregnant….'' She said then, scared for what was going to come. He just slumped down against the bed, hands in front of his mouth.

''I found out the morning we went out for lunch and had the fight. I tried to bring it up…carefully but instead we got in a fight. I gave you a few days but I need you. I need you to be with me and we have to care for this baby together…we can do it…you can do it.'' She said, sitting down beside him and he looked at her.

''I didn't read your lips in the last sentences you said…I mean…I wanted to but this is big. We can get through this…if you trust me as a dad.''

''Of course I do.'' She smiled and kissed him on his cheek, hoping their relationship would be good now again and that they would be a happy family after all.

''I am just scared that I am going to mess it up, that I am going to be a bad father.'' He said then and Gabby cupped his face in her hands.

''You will be a great father.'' She said then and she smiled at her.

Ayer came running into the room and jumped on the bed close to them and they petted him. Then he looked back at Gabby and laid his hand on her tummy.

**I love you.** He signed then and after a kiss, she signed **I love you** back.

* * *

><p>NOTE: Kelly had Shay and Allisson over and they told him that Shay is going to carry the baby. Kelly is so excited and really happy he can help Shay and Allison. Matt was staying over with Christie and Violet and was together with Violet. Gabby showed up then and she had something to tell him and it turned out she knew she was pregnant since the morning they had their fight but Matt was very happy now and they are going to try to figure it out now.<p>

Upcoming: Matt and Gabby find out it is not that easy to reconcile and make baby plans and they tell the others as well.

Thank you so much for reading and I hope you really do like this chapter and like for the ending of it. There is a whole lot more coming up with some struggles for multiple characters. I hope you liked this chapter before the big storylines are coming again! Please do leave a review with what you think and if still you want to see more again and want me to continue this story?


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you so much for your interest in the story and leaving a review! There was a lot of response on the latest chapter and that means so much to me! Thank you all and I hope you like this chapter as well and that you are willing to leave a review again so I know what you thought about it! Really hope you liked this chapter.**

**Three days later**

''So…baby room.'' Matt said softly as they looked into the empty room.

''Yeah, I can't wait to start.'' She said, hugging him.

''How long are you pregnant again?''

''Four weeks.''

''Ah, then we still have 36 weeks to go.'' He smirked lightly but kissed her then.

They walked to the kitchen as Shay and Kelly would be here any second and Matt walked to the door as they arrived and let them in and they sat down around the kitchen table. Allisson had stayed at home with Jason.

''You asked us to come over.'' Shay said and Kelly also looked anxious. Matt was waiting for the coffee to be ready for him and Kelly and the tea for Gabby and Shay but he knew that she was going to tell them and he was nervous for their reaction.

''yes, there is something we need to tell you.'' Gabby said then and she waited for Matt to join them again.

''We are expecting a baby.'' She said then and Matt nodded.

''Oh before me! You are pregnant before me! Couldn't you wait a few weeks…our babies could have been born the same day and we could have told everybody they were twins.'' Shay said then, almost accusing Gabby but smiling then and hugging her friend.

''Whoah man, you are going to be a daddy.'' Kelly said to matt and hit his friend on his shoulder, Matt almost falling over because Kelly hit him so hard because he was so excited for Matt and Gabby.

''I can't wait to see the both of them with a big round belly.'' Matt smirked then at Kelly, looking at the two girls that were still hugging, almost giggling because they were going to pregnant together, hopefully.

''Not just one woman with pregnancy hormones…but two soon, we need more cabin trips.'' Kelly smirked then and Shay hit him against the back of his head.

Ayer was jumping around in the living room and Kelly looked at him.

''Matt, how about we save ourselves from the female hormones and let the dog out?'' He smirked.

''Yeah good idea, Kelly.'' Gabby said, acting like she was mad with him and the man hurried out with the dog.

Gabby and Shay laughed as the men walked out and they shared another hug.

''I am so happy for you.''

''I hope you will tell me the same news soon.'' Gabby smiled, excited as they would be pregnant together.

Matt and Kelly walked out for a bit as Ayer had to be walked and the walked to the park close by, the dog running around almost mad as he was so happy to be outside and Kelly threw his tennis ball so he could run after it and they could play fetch. After playing fetch for a bit they sat down in the grass.

''Are you nervous to become a dad?'' Kelly asked concerned as his friend hadn't seem ready to be a dad before.

''I am…but I also know that I don't have to be scared….I mean…me and Gabby will figure it out.'' Matt said then and he tossed the ball away again for Ayer.

''He is going to help me with hearing. When the baby is crying and I can't hear it, Ayer will warn me.'' Matt said and Kelly nodded.

''You are going to be a great dad. I am sure.'' Kelly said as Ayer brought him the ball again and Kelly threw it away again.

''The only thing that still bothers me….is that I am still doubting about the implants. I know it would be great to hear again and I want to, But I don't want to undergo surgery again. They will be drilling holes in my skull and after what happened before, I am too worried about it.'' Matt explained. Kelly nodded understanding. After Matt's skull had been damaged in the explosion and he had had the massive stroke that had cost him his hearing, he honestly didn't want his friend to undergo surgery by his skull and brain again.

They finished the round with Ayer and walked back inside the house, the dog being a little calmer now and laid down on his pillow in the living room to take a nap.

''I swear I wish I was that dog every now and then.'' Gabby smirked. Ayer opened one eye as if he knew she was talking about him and continued his nap then. They all laughed and had another drink, Matt teasing Gabby that he could have a beer while she couldn't have the wine she loved.

''Oh shut up, tomorrow you will be making the baby room according to my orders.'' She teased him back.

''Sure, executive.'' He smirked and Shay smiled as they were good again together.

''Matt, can you help me and Allisson with the baby room as well…we still have the crib and such from Jason but the room that will be the next baby room is still stripped.''

''Ofcourse.'' Matt nodded.

''You better get pregnant first.'' Kelly said then and he looked at Shay. ''I am going to knock you up.''

''Oh shut up. It is time for us to go, I think.'' Shay said and they said goodbye to Matt and Gabby and walked out.

Matt got food for Ayer and put his bowl with food in the kitchen that was part of the giant living room and Ayer raised his head from the pillow, lazy and looked at Matt with puppy eyes.

''He is so lazy sometimes.'' Matt sighed to Gabby and walked with the bowl to the pillow and put it down by the dog and Ayer moved his head just a little so he could eat from the pillow and Matt and Gabby smirked and laid down on the couch of neither of them was really hungry yet and they ordered some take out over the phone.

''So what name do you like, no matter what gender?'' She asked then and he looked a confused so she repeated it, turning on her stomach so they faced each other.

''I know a nice name…'' He said and slowly he started to sign it. Four letters.

Gabby smiled.

''I like that.'' She said then and kissed him.

''We will be good parents.'' He smiled then and they laid there, together, but neither of them could wait for their little baby to arrive.

* * *

><p>NOTE: Matt and Gabby are living together again after their short time apart and were looking at the baby room. Shay and Kelly came over as they were going to tell the news. They told the news and both Shay and Kelly were very happy for them. Gabby and Shay are so happy because they are going to be pregnant together, probably. Matt and Gabby talked a little more and we read a little of the evening in the Dawsey residency.<p>

Upcoming: Kelly and Shafferty have the insemination and Matt and Gabby tell their families about the baby news. One of the family members does not react so well.

Thank you so much for reading and I hope you really do like this chapter and like for the ending of it. There is a whole lot more coming up with some struggles for multiple characters. I hope you liked this chapter. Big storylines are coming again! Please do leave a review with what you think and if still you want to see more again and want me to continue this story?


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you so much for your interest in the story and leaving a review! There was a lot of response on the latest chapter and that means so much to me! Thank you all and I hope you like this chapter as well and that you are willing to leave a review again so I know what you thought about it! Really hope you liked this chapter.**

**Two days later**

Kelly waited in the car as Shay was kissing Allisson on the porch as they would go to the hospital for the insemination today. At first Allisson had really wanted to come with them but she was too nervous now and so was Allisson so she decided to stay at home with Jason as she was too nervous. But they would be fine with the two of them. Shay was sad she didn't come with them but also knew it was better because they were both so nervous and she would relax with Kelly. There was not much Allisson could do to help and Kelly was there with her.

''Mommy is going to the hospital…and when you will be a big brother.'' Allisson said as she sat down on the ground to play with Jason and the little boy smiled like he knew what was going on and it was so cute and she could not wait until their family would be expended.

In the waiting room, they were both reading a magazine and Kelly suddenly held it up; It was a fitness magazines with a petite woman with brown curls and brown eyes that looked like Allisson a bit.

''Your type?'' He asked then, hoping to cheer her up a little as she seemed so nervous.

''Oh yeah, take it with you for when you are going to fill that pot with your little kelly's and then rip it out and save it for me.'' She laughed and shook her head as she looked back in the magazine she was reading.

''Are you nervous?'' Kelly asked then and she nodded.

''yeah, I am scared that I won't be pregnant.''

''You will be pregnant in no time, I promised I would knock you up.'' Kelly said and Shay smiled as they got called and got up. Kelly pretended like he was putting the magazine under his shirt and she pulled it from his hand and put it on the table as a nurse was looking at him.

''Oh please let the baby have my intelligence.'' Shay said then with a smirk as they walked to the office and he looked at her.

''I hope the baby has all of you, then he or she will be amazing.'' He smiled.

''Oh keep on walking, you smooth boy.'' Shay smirked as she pushed him to move inside.

Matt and Gabby were in the car to Antonio and Laura. They had gone to Christie today to tell the news and had told her parents. Christie and her parents all had been so happy for them and Christie had also offered them everything she still had from Violet when she was younger. Her parents had been so happy too and now it was time to tell Lauren and Antonio.

Antonio let them in and Laura had just made dinner and they sat down by the table.

''Matt..a beer? Gabby, wine?'' Lauren asked.

''Oh no..no wine for me…we are expecting a baby.'' Gabby told excited and Matt smiled.

Lauren almost jumped up, cheering and Antonio nodded, somewhat strained smile.

''Oh, okay, cool. I am going to be an uncle.''

There was an awkward silence during dinner and Laura tried to talk through it. Later they walked to the kitchen to bring the dishes there.

''What is wrong with you?'' Gabby asked then as she was alone with Antonio. Something was off with his reaction.

''Don't get me wrong, Matt is a great guy and I love him as your man but what if he doesn't hear the baby?'' Antonio asked a little concerned and Matt walked into the kitchen, putting his plate on the table.

''I could hear you say that.'' Matt said then, looking at her brother and he looked back at first a little shocked but then angry.

''Look Matt I know that sounded mean. I didn't mean it like that, but it is because I am worried about you, Gabby and the baby.'' Antonio said then and Gabby walked out, letting her brother and Matt talk alone.

''I will be able to be a great father. If the baby cries, or anything, Ayer will warn me.'' Matt said.

''I am just concerned, that is all.'' Antonio said and Matt nodded.

''I get it, your baby sister is having a baby. Your little girl is having a baby, but remember how happy you were on the day we got married? This was to be expected.'' Matt said then.

''I….I am happy for you, don't get that wrong.''

''Then what is your problem.'' Matt said almost angry. He had been so close with Antonio before and now Antonio was doing this. Matt wondered if he was messing with him but he was scared that Antonio was really not happy for them.

''Listen, I am deaf, I am not stupid. I can care for your baby, together with your sister and we are going to be great parents.'' Matt said angry.

''Is it responsible to leave a dog in charge if you hear your baby or not?''

''is it responsible to go undercover while you have a little babies at home? Because I know that is something you did. I will be a good dad and if you don't like that, that is your problem!'' Matt said then, angry. He knew that Antonio was just concerned and worried but it made him angry, because he already felt a little insecure and he finally had gotten the confidence that he could be a dad and now Antonio was being an ass. Angry Matt left the kitchen.

''I am waiting in the car.'' Matt said then as he walked out, angry and upset and Gabby looked up as she was talking with Laura. She looked as Matt walked out and looked at Antonio.

''What did you say?''

''Nothing, I didn't mean it like that…I was just concerned.'' Antonio said and Gabby shook her head. She grabbed her bag and got ready to leave as well.

''You know what, I have had enough of fighting, I am not a part of this fight, if you want to make up with matt, reach out to him. I just want to enjoy being pregnant but I get sick and tired of the drama.'' Gabby said sad, right before walking out and closing the door.

* * *

><p>NOTE: Shay and Kelly left to the hospital for the insemination and they were joking to kill the time and because Shay was to nervous. Matt and Gabby were also nervous as they told everybody in the family that they are expecting a baby and while his sister and Gabby's parents were so happy for them, Antonio wasn't that excited and Matt stood up for himself which made them get in a really big fight and Gabby is pulling out of the fight, telling the guys to figure it up tonight.<p>

Upcoming: Gabby doesn't like Matt and her brother fighting. Kelly, Shay and Allisson go to the hospital to find out if they are pregnant when they suddenly run into Matt there, who refuses to tell why he ist here.

Thank you so much for reading and I hope you really do like this chapter and like for the ending of it. There is a whole lot more coming up with some struggles for multiple characters. I hope you liked this chapter. Big storylines are coming again! Please do leave a review with what you think and if still you want to see more again and want me to continue this story?


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you so much for your interest in the story and leaving a review! There was a lot of response on the latest chapter and that means so much to me! Thank you all and I hope you like this chapter as well and that you are willing to leave a review again so I know what you thought about it! Really hope you liked this chapter.**

**Three weeks later**

''Gabby isn't taking off her phone.'' Antonio said and he laid his phone aside.

''Maybe you shouldn't call her but Matt instead and talk to him after your fight.'' Laura said.

''I know, I know I should I just don't know what to say to Matt and all I want to is call Gabby and ask if she is okay. She is my baby sister…Laura.'' Antonio said as he looked at his wife. Barely a second later he felt a smack against the back of his head.

''Ouch since when did I deserve this?''

''Because of what you said to Matt.'' Laura said. Antonio nodded.

Matt was at home, Gabby at Shay and Allisson's and he was bringing Ayer his food and sat on the couch then to watch the news while having lunch when Ayer jumped onto the couch.

''I got to be somewhere later…and you can't come with me…so you will have to stay alone for a while…'' Matt said then, as he knew that Gabby would be out all day as she would go see her mom after Shay and Allisson.

Suddenly Ayer laid down on the ground and Matt walked after him, to the door and Matt opened the door, surprised to see Antonio.

''Hey, I think we should talk.'' Antonio said and Matt let him in.

''Where is Gabby?'' Antonio asked then.

''With Shay and Allisson, because they are hearing if she is pregnant today, they are nervous and Gabby is there with them now, for some moral support.''

''Ah, I see.'' Antonio said and they sat down by the kitchen table.

''Here, I brought this for you.'' Antonio said then, handing the box of chocolates and Matt opened it, grateful when he saw some of the chocolates were already gone and he smirked.

''Did you get hungry on the way?''

''Oh…EVA AND DIEGO.'' Antonio almost screamed.

''no problem.'' Matt smiled as he thought it was funny but then he looked at Antonio again. He wasn't really mad with him but he had felt hurt after Antonio had said what he had so he hoped that Antonio would at least assure that he did trust Matt as a dad.

''Look Matt, I am sorry for what I said and I really am happy for you and Gabby. I was stupid for saying what I said.'' He said then and Matt nodded.

''Thanks, that was all I needed to hear.'' Matt smiled. Glad Antonio took his hurtful words back and that was all he had wanted.

''I don't want to throw you out…but I have somewhere to go.'' Matt said then and Antonio nodded.

''Plans?'' Antonio asked then, glad that he and Matt were okay because they had been friends, sort off

''Going to the vet with Ayer, small checkup.'' Matt lied as he let his brother in law out.

In the hospital, Kelly sat between Allisson and Shay in the waiting room as they were all nervous, all three. Kelly knew he wasn't going to be the dad of this baby but it was still tense. He really hoped that Shay was pregnant for his best friend and for Allisson. They deserved to have another baby, they were such great mothers. Suddenly, Kelly held up the magazine he was holding and it was the picture of the woman they had been laughing about before. He held it next to Allisson and Shay laughed, Allisson not really noticing because she was busy reading and they all smirked and finally Shay relaxed a little bit.

They got called by the doctor and Kelly laid his arm around Shay as she was so worried.

Shay laid down and the doctor got the ultrasound stick and carefully went in, Kelly looking to the side out of courtesy and Shay smirked at him.

''how many times have you seen me naked in the shower again?''

''Ssssjt…the doctor doesn't have to know about our shower adventures.'' Kelly said with a wink, smirking and Allisson laughed because she knew it was just from the time that they were roommates.

''Well, look at that, that very tiny spot there…. You are pregnant.'' The doctor smiled then and Shay started to laugh, Allisson almost cheering and they were all so happy.

The doctor told them some more information and they left the office then, ready to celebrate. They were so happy, all of them and Shay couldn't wait to tell Gabby. She thought about calling her but wanted to tell her in person, maybe she could come over tomorrow.

They walked to the entrance when Shay suddenly pointed at somebody.

''Hey, isn't that Matt?'' Shay said surprised as they wanted to walk out and they saw Matt walking by the entrance.

Kelly nodded as he was pretty sure that it was Matt because he also wore the green coat Matt had. Kelly ran after him as Matt walked out of the entrance and as he came closer he was sure if was his friends, because he saw the big hearing aids Matt had behind his ears and he grabbed Matt's wrist.

''Hey man, what are you doing here?'' He asked confused and worried. Matt turned his way and Kelly repeated is as Matt had not been able to read his lips now.

''Oh, nothing. Just a checkup.'' Matt said but he was pretty sure Kelly wasn't buying it, because his voice was shaking.

''Something wrong with Gabby?''

''No…it is really nothing Kelly…but don't tell her you saw me here….how about you? Good news today?''

''Yes, Shay and Allisson are expecting a baby.'' Kelly said happy and Matt nodded.

''Congratulations, I got to go now.''

''No, wait a second, why can't I tell Gabby I saw you here…why are you here?'' Kelly said concerned.

''It is really nothing, pretend like you didn't see me here...please.'' Matt said then and slowly Kelly nodded and walked back to Shay and Allisson.

''Was that Matt?'' Shay asked then.

''no, no that was not Matt, just somebody that looked like him.'' Kelly said, laying his arms around the girls then, so happy about the news they had gotten today.

* * *

><p>NOTE: Antonio felt bad because his sister wouldn't talk to him and Laura even smacked him in the head. He finally went over to Matt and apologized to him with a half-eaten box of chocolate. Matt later told him that he had to leave because Matt had somewhere to go but lied about what. Shay, Kelly and Allisson also went to the hospital and found out that the insemination worked and that Shay is pregnant and Kelly saw Matt, but Matt asked to lie for him and he did so.<p>

Upcoming: Shay tells the news to Gabby and Kelly struggles with that Matt didn't want to tell why he was in the hospital and that he has to keep the secret for him now. Gabby also finds out he was gone that afternoon and he is scared that he is cheating.

Thank you so much for reading and I hope you really do like this chapter and like for the ending of it. There is a whole lot more coming up with some struggles for multiple characters. I hope you liked this chapter. Big storylines are coming again! Please do leave a review with what you think and if still you want to see more again and want me to continue this story?


	17. Chapter 17

**Thank you so much for your interest in the story and leaving a review! There was a lot of response on the latest chapter and that means so much to me! Thank you all and I hope you like this chapter as well and that you are willing to leave a review again so I know what you thought about it! Really hope you liked this chapter.**

**The next day**

''hey sister, just wanted to see how you were doing on the way to soccer practice with Diego.'' Antonio said as he was glad to see Gabby.

''I am fine.'' Gabby said,

''I can see that little baby growing.'' Antonio said, pointing at his sister's tummy.

''I am barely nine weeks pregnant you idiot.'' Gabby said and she smacked Antonio against the side of his head.

''What is it with you woman all hitting me.''

''That baby growing in my tummy is barely the side of a kidney bean.'' She said then and Antonio walked away to his car before he would upset his sister even more.

''I am glad you made up with Matt though.'' She yelled after her brother.

''Yeah, I will talk a little more with him when he has more time.''

Gabby walked to her brother by the car.

''how do you mean, he was home all day yesterday.''

''No…he had to leave pretty soon, we didn't have much time to talk.'' Antonio said and Gabby frowned but nodded then and walked inside. Matt was on the couch, watching a TV show while petting Ayer.

''Where were you yesterday afternoon?''

''At home, with Ayer.'' Matt said, caressing Ayer over his head.

''That is funny, Antonio said that you went to the vet with Ayer yesterday.'' Gabby said, crossing her arms.

''True, I forgot about that…I scheduled the appointment, forgot to tell you.''

''That is really funny, because I know that appointment is next week because I had to call the vet because you can't have phone conversations because of your hearing. I made that appointment Matt and you are lying to me.'' She said. ''So where did you go last afternoon?''

''I…I can't tell you.'' Matt said then.

''Why can't you tell me!''

''because I can't!'' He said then and Gabby shook her head.

''You are cheating on me!'' She said then and he shook his head.

''What…no! Okay…I went to the hospital to talk with my doctor about the implants.'' He admitted then.

''You are unbelievable…do you think I believe you?'' She said angry and she walked away to her car, Matt standing by the door. Before he could say anything Gabby got in the car and drove away.

She drove Allisson and Shay's house and parked their car then and walked in, Shay and Allisson sharing a kiss as Allisson walked out with Jason because they were going to visit her parents and Shay waved at them, letting Gabby in then.

''Let's get some tequila.'' Shay said and laughed at Gabby then. ''Oh no, being pregnant, sucks.''

Smirking they sat down and had some tea.

''You and Matt already have a name?''

''Sort off.'' Gabby smiled.

''I know it is stupid because Allisson and I only know for a day now that we are going to have another baby but we already thought about the name, but I promised her not to tell you.''

''We are thinking about….'' Gabby said the name then, softly, as if she was afraid somebody would already heard it but Shay nodded then.

''Good to know, would at least be nice that if there are only going to be six weeks between our babies, they are not going to have the same name.''

''Imagine if we both have girls and they will be best friends…like us.'' Shay sighed then.

''That would be so great…although I am not sure if the world would be ready for another couple of us.'' Gabby said and they laughed.

''I can't help but wonder what the baby is going to look like…what hair color….i hope blonde, like me and blue eyes…''

''That one is secure, I think.'' Gabby said as both Kelly and Shay nodded.

''You know, your kid would probably be gorgeous too, with Matt's blonde hair and brown eyes or your dark hair and blue eyes..'' Shay said when she saw Gabby looked down, sad.

''oh no, seems like there is problem in paradise again.''

''I think that that Matt is cheating on me…he was gone yesterday afternoon and he told me he was in the hospital but I am not sure, I am so scared Shay.''

''What if he really was in the hospital?'' Shay said, doubting now if Kelly had been lying when he had said it was not Matt.

''No he would have told me, right? If he really was the hospital and he was hurt, he would have told me, right?'' Gabby said worried.

''I don't know but maybe he was honest. I think you should go talk to him instead of thinking he is lying while he might be telling the truth.'' Shay said and Gabby nodded.

''You know how much easier it would be if we were just in a relationship.'' Gabby said then.

''Oh yes.'' Shay nodded and they hugged and Gabby went outside to go home. At home Matt was by the kitchen table, his face in his hands and she laid her hand on his shoulder. He looked up, startled, as he hadn't heard her entering and Ayer hadn't warned him because it was Gabby. She sat down beside him.

''Gabby, look.'' He said then and he laid papers down in front of her. She picked them up and saw that they were from a consult with his neurologist.

''See, look at the date. I really went there, you can call my neurologist. I really did go there and talked about implants with the doctor, because Antonio did make me doubt a lot.'' Matt said then and she looked at the papers, surprised but glad that he hadn't cheated on her.

''So…are you in for implants?''

''Not really right now. The doctor told me that although I might hear some sounds better, it won't get much better. Especially speech will actually be harder to understand and I have to go through so much training that it makes me doubt if it is worth it.''

She nodded understanding.

''I am not sure yet…can you give me some time?'' He asked then and she nodded.

''Of course.''

''Thank you….and I would never cheat on you…you know that right.'' He said then, kissing her.

* * *

><p>NOTE: Antonio came over to Gabby to see how his little sitter was doing in her pregnancy and even told her that he loved the baby bump while she doesn't have any but slipped then that Matt was gone in the afternoon. Gabby got really mad at Matt and even thought he was cheating on him and went to see Shay. They talked about being pregnant and talked and she went back home and finally listened to Matt nd he was in thie hospital to talk about the implants, although he is not sure if he is going to get them.<p>

Upcoming: We jump some more in time and Gabby and Matt find out the gender of their baby…Shay and Allisson talk about marrying. Kelly finally meets a girl and thinks she is very nice.

Thank you so much for reading and I hope you really do like this chapter and like for the ending of it. There is a whole lot more coming up with some struggles for multiple characters. I hope you liked this chapter. Big storylines are coming again! Please do leave a review with what you think and if still you want to see more again and want me to continue this story?


	18. Chapter 18

**Thank you so much for your interest in the story and leaving a review! There was a lot of response on the latest chapter and that means so much to me! Thank you all and I hope you like this chapter as well and that you are willing to leave a review again so I know what you thought about it! Really hope you liked this chapter.**

**Seven weeks later**

Matt walked into the bedroom, grabbing Gabby and touching the baby bump. Today they would finally found out the gender of their little baby. She turned around and smiled at him.

''I can't wait until we find out the gender.'' She said then.

Confused he took the hearing aids out his ears.

''I think the batteries are dead.'' He sighed as they had to be replaced so often.

She opened the cabinet where they kept the batteries but it was empty.

**Looks like I have to sign the gender**. She signed then. She looked at him, feeling bad when he smiled and kissed her.

**Don't sign a lie. **He signed then as they got ready to leave to the hospital.

Shay was running through the house.

''We need to get the room ready and Matt hasn't called me yet…what if he forgot abou-''

''Leslie, be calm, we have 31 weeks more to prepare the room. Don't you worry about it all.'' Allisson smirked, as they still had time enough but Shay was getting so nervous already.

''Come, sit down here.'' Allisson said and Shay sat down beside her, Jason on her lap and they were watching TV together and Shay tried to relax. She caressed over her tummy, trying to feel the bump that was barely there and Allisson smiled at her.

''it's there…I saw it yesterday evening…barely…but that is just because you are so thin.'' Allisson smiled and they kissed, Jason cheering along with Spongebob.

''I wonder if Matt and Gabby are going to have a girl or a boy…and what we will have…we will have to wait a few more weeks.'' Shay said then. She smiled at Allisson.

''A girl would be nice…well a boy too but maybe it is nice to have a boy and a girl.'' Allisson said then and Shay nodded.

''I will be happy with the baby, no matter what baby but I think that a girl would be nice too…two boys…if the second is going to be like Kelly, it will be the death of us.'' Shay laughed then.

''Oh please not a little Kelly…ooh have mercy with us.'' Allisson laughed and she kissed shay then, laying her head against her shoulder.

''I love you.'' She whispered then and Shay kissed her on her forehead.

''I love you too.''

Jason also turned and laid his short arms around his two mommies and smiled at them and kissed both his mommies on their cheeks then and they hugged him, knew they would have the best family ever.

In the hospital, Gabby and Matt were almost glued to the screen that showed the ultrasound.

''Do you want the know the gender?''

''Yes.'' Gabby nodded with a smile, Matt looking at her to the sign it, so excited to know the gender.

''it is a girl.'' The nurse smiled then.

**It is a girl.** Gabby signed and he pulled one eyebrow up.

**You could be lying.** He signed with a very serious face but smiled then they kissed. They were going to have a little girl!

Soon after they left the hospital and stopped by the shop so he could buy some batteries and they drove home then.

''Hey Ayer, we are having a little girl!'' Gabby said as she walked in, hugging the dog excited and the dog jumped up against them, as if he was so happy about the news too. They walked to the nursery, both so excited and Gabby pointed at the wall as Matt put the aids in his airs again as she batteries were replaced.

''This wall should be light pink, that one pastel yellow….and a pastel pink crib.'' She smiled and Matt wrapped his arms around her from behind.

''oh, sure…executive…'' He smirked and kissed her in her neck.

Ayer laid down on the ground, say and made soft peeping noises.

''hey, you are still our little baby too.'' Gabby said then, kneeling down and sitting down on the ground, the big dog jumping on her leg and on Matt's as well as he sat down. They hugged the dog that seemed to be scared that he would be replaced.

''You are still our little baby too.'' Matt agreed with Gabby then and the dog seemed happy again, happy with his owners.

Kelly walked down the street, carrying the big full of baby stuff he had bought for Shay and Allisson as a gift.

A girl, about ten years old, suddenly collapsed to the ground and Kelly ran her way, kneeling down as she seemed to have seizure.

''hey, hey, can you hear me?'' He asked worried as he put her in the recovery position as she stopped shaking and looking for a bracelet or necklace to see if she had an epilepsy necklace but he couldn't find it.

''I need an ambulance.'' He said then as he called 911, giving his location and waiting for them to arrive as she slowly woke up.

''Hey, are you okay?'' Kelly asked concerned as the girl looked at him.

''I don't know.'' She cried and he nodded.

''don't cry, I am staying with you.'' He said then, laid his hand on her shoulder, waited for the ambulance to arrive.

Soon after the ambulance arrived and one of the paramedics helped the girl on the stretcher, checking her while the woman what had been driving walked her way.

''Dispatcher said you put her in the recovery position and checked for the bracelets and necklace, how did you know about that?

''I am a firefighter.'' He said then.

''Good work. We will take her to the hospital to make sure she okay.'' The woman smiled then at him. Then she stretched out her hand.

''Lana Moore.'' The woman said, wiping some of the long auburn curls away from her bright blue eyes.

''Kelly Severide.'' He smiled friendly.

''Hopefully we will meet each other on the next CFD barbeque.'' She smirked then.

''You could also give me your number.'' He responded.

''It's 911.'' She said with a teasing smile as she walked back to the ambulance and jumped in, ready to drive and he smiled as the ambulance drove away.

* * *

><p>NOTE: Matt and Gabby went to the hospital to have an ultrasound and they got to know the gender. The batteries of his hearing aids were dead but they went nonetheless. Shay and Allisson spent some nice time together, Matt and Gabby found out they are having a girl and they are very happy but when they got home Ayer was worried he wouldn't be the little baby of the family anymore although he is a big dog now. Kelly saved a girl on the street and met a very nice paramedic.<p>

Upcoming: We jump some more in time as Allisson and Leslie also find out the gender and it is time for the CFD barbeque and Kelly goes on the hunt to find his paramedic back, while Ayer is on a journey to get a snack.

Thank you so much for reading and I hope you really do like this chapter and like for the ending of it. There is a whole lot more coming up with some big surprises! I hope you liked this chapter. Big storylines are coming again! Please do leave a review with what you think and if still you want to see more again and want me to continue this story?


	19. Chapter 19

**Thank you so much for your interest in the story and leaving a review! There was a lot of response on the latest chapter and that means so much to me! Thank you all and I hope you like this chapter as well and that you are willing to leave a review again so I know what you thought about it! Really hope you liked this chapter.**

**Seven weeks later**

''I got you a hamburger…'' Matt said, putting it down in front of Gabby. Kelly was sitting by the table as well, holding Jason as Shay and Allisson were at the hospital for their 16 week ultrasound.

''Are you sure it isn't raw?'' She asked worried.

''I guess Otis-''

''Matt I can't eat raw meat!'' Gabby said angry, like he had brought the wrong thing.

''I – I am sure it is okay.'' He said then and Gabby huffed.

''Pregnancy hormones, they are the worst.'' Matt sighed then, looking at Kelly.

''It is getting worse, buddy.'' Severide said then, looking at his friend and Shay and Allisson joined them by the table.

''We are having a girl!'' Shay said then, excited as she rubbed over her baby bump and Matt pretended to drop his face in his hands.

''We need a man cave.'' Kelly said then as Matt looked up again and he nodded. But then they congratulated Shay and Allisson.

''They are going to be best friends.'' Gabby said excited. Shay nodded and Allisson took Jason from Kelly.

''You are going to have a little sister.'' Shay said then to Jason and he started to cry loud.

''Don't worry, we are still the men.'' Kelly and Matt said, both holding a hand of the little boy.

Matt finally wanted to dig in his hamburger when Ayer laid his head on Matt's lap.

''No Ayer.'' Matt said and he pulled his meat away from the dog.

''Poor dog.'' Shay smirked.

''No, vet said he was too heavy last check up.'' Gabby said and Ayer walked away then.

''I think you hurt his feelings.'' Shay smirked.

''Oh no, he is just looking for an easier way to get food.'' Gabby said then.

''Hey Lana.'' Severide said, leaning against the table she was sitting.

''Actually, I am Lana.'' He suddenly heard behind him and turning around he saw her standing behind him, carrying two bottles of beer.

''But….''

''That is my twin sister.'' Lana said and he looked back at her sister, whom was laughing.

''Tia.'' Her sister said then, shaking his hand.

''I tried to call you on your number, but instead the all just got redirected to the firehouse.'' Kelly said, leaning against the table and Lana smiled at him as she sat down.

''I am heading home.'' Tia said then, winking at Lana as she walked away and Lana gave the beer she had gotten for her sister to Kelly.

''Did I scare her away?''

''Oh no…'' Lana said as she looked down. ''But I might have told her about the handsome firefighter I ran into before.''

''Handsome…?''

''I only said that to make her jealous.'' Lana said then, teasing. ''Come let's get some food.''

Cindy Herrmann walked towards the two woman sitting by the table together.

''Look at you two!'' She said then, Shay and Gabby standing up. ''How far along are you two?''

''23 weeks.'' Gabby said and Shay rubbed over her smaller baby bump. ''16 weeks, we found out the gender today.''

''And what are you expecting?'' Cindy said, so happy for the two women.

''A girl.'' Shay smiled proud. Cindy hugged her and looked at Gabby then.

''We too.'' Gabby said then and she got a hug too.

Matt stood by the drinks to get the pregnant ladies another soda, before he would be the target of their pregnancy hormones. But he loved it, he loved getting ready to be a dad. Gabby was so beautiful with the baby bump.

Suddenly somebody laid a hand on his shoulder and Matt almost jumped up.

''Sorry.'' Herrmann said as he turned around.

''Oh…no….it is nothing, I am still trying to get used to people sneaking up on me because I can't hear them.''

''How much longer before you are going to be a daddy?'' Herrmann asked then, handing Matt a beer while they looked at the women again.

''17 weeks.''

''Time is going fast…do you have a name? Is the nursery ready?''

''I am working on the nursery and yes, we have a name.''

Herrmann looked excited.

''I can't tell you.'' Matt said then, but we are having a girl.''

Suddenly Herrmann grabbed him and hugged him, almost lifted Matt off from the ground.

''oh man! A little girl! You will have to hit the men away…You know when we got Sophia….''

Ayer stood by Otis whom was preparing the hamburgers and looked at the man with his cutest puppy eyes and tried to pull Otis attention. Softly he howled and laid down and begged for an hamburger but Otis didn't even look at him and Ayer moved on when he saw Boden standing by the table, little peter standing by his dad and he ran that way and barked at Boden, wagging his tail and tried to eat the hamburger from his hand, causing Peter to fall and cry and after Boden send him away, he laid down by a tree, sad, when he suddenly smelled a hamburger….very close to him.

Getting up and looking at the other side of the tree, he suddenly saw Kelly standing there, talking with a girl and with a plastic plate in his hand and Ayer jumped and the plate dropped. Kelly looked surprised as the dog started to eat the hamburger that he had caught while falling.

''Ayer. You sneaky little beast.'' Kelly smirked as he rubbed the dog between his ear and Ayer rolled over so Kelly would scratch his belly as he had just finished the hamburger.

Kelly sighed deep and did so then, the dog looking like he could pass out in delight any minute after the hamburger and now the belly rub and Lana laughed.

''he is a cutie! Your firehouse had a dog right, is this him?''

''No, this is my best friends hearing dog.'' Kelly sighed and he stopped rubbing Ayer's belly then, the dog opening his eyes and looking at Kelly.

''Come on, back to Matt…'' Kelly said, pushing the dog away against his butt and Ayer looked back one more time.

''Come on, go safe Matt from those pregnancy hormones…'' Kelly smirked and the dog ran away then. Kelly got up and wiped the sand and grass from his pants and Lana smirked.

'''Looks like we need to get you a new hamburger.'' Lana smiled then.

''I am okay…'' He said then and came closer to her. ''But I could use a belly rub too.''

Lana slowly came closer and rubbed over his chest, teasing, but kissing him then.

* * *

><p>NOTE: The CFD barbeque took place and while Matt was trying to flee from the pregnancy hormones. Shafferty arrived and announced that they are also having a girl and Kelly and Matt are looking for a man cave. The Herrmann showed a lot of interest in the upcoming babies and Ayer ran off after Matt told him that he was too heavy already and Ayer ran off to find somebody else to feed him. He ran into Kelly and Lana and stole Kelly's hamburger, but Lana made is up for Kelly.<p>

Upcoming: Nursery stress as Matt made a big mistake while making both nurseries ready and Gabby and Shay go shopping for the baby and Kelly spends some more time with Lana.

Thank you so much for reading and I hope you really do like this chapter and like for the ending of it. There is a whole lot more coming up with some big surprises! I hope you liked this chapter. Big storylines are coming again! Please do leave a review with what you think and if still you want to see more again and want me to continue this story?


	20. Chapter 20

**Thank you so much for your interest in the story and leaving a review! There was a lot of response on the latest chapter and that means so much to me! Thank you all and I hope you like this chapter as well and that you are willing to leave a review again so I know what you thought about it! Really hope you liked this chapter.**

**Three weeks later**

''You look so cute with the round body.'' Matt said, kissing her in her neck as she was in the bathroom and he was about to leave.

''Did you just call me fat?'' She asked, looking back.

''Okay…time for me to head out.'' He said then, before she would get even more angry. Walking downstairs he grabbed Ayer's vest so the dog could come with him and put it on the dog, Ayer happy they were going out and proud as Matt put the vest on it because it meant that he would get to help Matt outside.

He jumped in the car and Matt drove away, to home depot. Today, Gabby and Shay would have a day of shopping for clothes for their girls together while he was getting all the supplies for the baby room. Yesterday Gabby had lashed at him for only starting now with the nursery while she was already at 26 weeks, but he thought it was just in time.

In home depot, he walked to the paint and looked at the notes Gabby and Shay had given him. 150-B for him and Gabby and Shay and Allisson wanted 180-c.

He held the two buckets, looking at the both of them, both were a shade of pink, although theirs was lighter and the one for Shay and Rafferty leaned more to the red side.

Ayer was walking around the shop, not going too far away from Matt.

He didn't like this shop, he was pretty sure they didn't sell food as he didn't smell anything.

''Ayer, not now.'' Matt said as the dog laid down by him, awaiting a belly rub. He just left Matt alone as Matt found everything in the shop and when Matt arrived by the counter, Ayer was asleep there.

''What a great helping dog you are.'' Matt smirked then. But when he needed Ayer, he also knew that Ayer had his back.

Gabby and Shay stood in the shop.

''I love this dress.'' Gabby said as she held up one and put in the basket. Shay got the same on and looked at it.

''I love that one too.'' She sighed then and looked at it and looked at Gabby, to make sure her friend didn't mind that she would take the same dress, but Gabby was just smiling.

''I think you should take it.''

Shay shook her head and hung it back and took a shirt then.

''Oh this one is so cute.'' Shay said and Gabby nodded.

''You should get it too.' Shay smiled then.

''Oh but then…you know…they are almost the same age, we shouldn't let them wear the same clothes.'' Gabby said and Shay nodded. Smiling they kept on shopping for clothes.

Kelly laid between the sheets with Lana, still enjoying the thought of the night they had spent together.

''My sister keeps calling you the midwife…because you were sitting with the pregnant ladies at the barbeque…I saw you before you came up to me. I pointed you out to her.''

''So you were looking for me.'' He asked, raising one eyebrow.

''Maybe, buy you are handsome.'' She said then, kissing him. ''But who are the all the pregnant women you were hanging around?''

''Well, one of them, with the brown hair, is the wife of my best friend. He is the owner of that Labrador.''

''Seems like they already have a baby in that dog.''

''He is actually a really good dog, he is also a hearing dog. He is really playful and lazy at times but when Matt needs him, he is there.''

''So Matt is deaf?'' Lana asked then.

''He almost is. He only hears a tiny bit. We were in a bombing over a year ago, a bomb exploded, we lost one man and Matt lost his hearing.''

Lana nodded. ''I am sorry….my sister is a firefighter too…I worry so much about her.''

''It was a tough time….but we stayed together as a family. The dog honestly saved Matt, he was so depressed and alone because he couldn't walked with people anymore.''

''Sounds like such a great dog.'' Lana smiled then.

''One time when we were at the cabin, I slid down a cliff and Matt couldn't hear my yelling but the dog warned him. Another time Matt slid down that cliff and fell into the water, Ayer came to warn me…he would probably be dead if Ayer hadn't warned me.''

''So much better than my dog.''

''You have a dog?'' Kelly asked surprised. They had arrived at her home very late last night after a night out with a lot of wine and he didn't really pay attention.

''Yeah.''

''Okay, I am going to take a peek in your bathroom now.'' Kelly smiled and he got out of bed and after doing his duty in the bathroom, he wanted to walk back.

As he walked back he heard something in the kitchen and when he walked in, Lana was preparing late breakfast and he walked closer, smacked her against her butt then and suddenly she turned around.

Before he realized what happened, he got a punch in the face and he fell down onto the floor.

Kelly looked up confused, realized now that Lana and Tia were living together and he laid down again, his head and eye pounding as a tiny fluffy dog crawled on his face. He sure knew she was firefighter now, she was strong and he was pretty sure he wasn't getting up any time soon.

'LANA YOUR MIDWIFE SMACKED ME AGAINST MY ASS!''

It was late in the evening when Matt was done painting the nursery in their home. He had already painted the one in Shay's and Rafferty's home. Then Gabby walked in as he was just ready and then he saw the bucket. 180-c…..

''It seems…darker.'' Gabby said looking at the wall. Matt started to sweat, trying to kick the bucket away. She came a little closer and he looked around, nervous and grabbed the can then as she turned away, hid it behind him.

''I am sure it is darker.''

''Probably just the light. It's late.'' He said then and he dropped the can by the accident as he wanted to hold her and she picked it up.

''Oh, you brought the wrong paint.'' She said then, looking at the can.

''Sorry, I will get another can tomorrow, this one should have been for Leslie and Allisson…means I have painted their walls wrong as well.'' He said and Gabby smiled then,

''Shay or Allisson would have called me if they noticed, I think you are safe….and I kind of love this color too.'' She smiled then and kissed him.

''Great work.''

He laid his hand on the baby bump and felt the soft kicks and smiled.

''Think she likes it.''

''She loves it.'' Gabby said then as she kissed Matt.

* * *

><p>NOTE: Matt went to the shop to get all the supplies for the nursery as he is going to have to finish two. He bought the two different kinds of paint while Shay and Gabby are buying baby clothes for their two little girls. Kelly woke up with his new beautiful girl and spend a night at her place for the first time and he went to bathroom then and thought that Lana was in the kitchen but he smacked her sister against the ass and this female firefighter sure taught him a lesson. Matt used the wrong paint but Gabby and baby still love him ;)<p>

Upcoming: Matt works on the nurseries together with Ayer, Kelly has to go work with a black eye and Leslie and Allisson tell Allisson's parents the big baby news.

Thank you so much for reading and I hope you really do like this chapter and like for the ending of it. There is a whole lot more coming up with some big surprises! I hope you liked this chapter. Big storylines are coming again! Please do leave a review with what you think and if still you want to see more again.


	21. Chapter 21

**Thank you so much for your interest in the story and leaving a review! There was a lot of response on the latest chapter and that means so much to me! Thank you all and I hope you like this chapter as well and that you are willing to leave a review again so I know what you thought about it! Really hope you liked this chapter.**

**Four days later**

Allisson and Shay walked towards the house of Allisson's parents. Allisson had Jason in her arms as she didn't want Shay to have the carry the boy that was just getting bigger and heaver while her baby bump was growing as well. As her parents lived in Springfield and it was a long drive, they did not see them too often and Allisson had not dared to tell them over the phone. It was something that they wanted to tell face to face. Allisson's dad opened the door and took Jason in his arms and looked surprised at Shay.

''So we are having another grandchild? That was the big news?'' He said happy.

''Yes, dad.'' Allisson said as she kissed her dad on his cheek and they walked inside, Allison's mom surprised as they walked into the kitchen.

''Oh look at you, I think I can guess the news that you wanted to tell us.'' Allisson's mom smiled as she hugged Shay and Shay nodded.

''I think you can guess.''

''You look amazing, how far along are you?'' Her mom asked surprised but happy.

''20 weeks.'' Shay said and Allisson smiled proud as she stood beside her girlfriend.

''We are expecting a girl, mom.'' She smiled then and her mom hugged them both.

''I am so happy for you, you are having such an amazing family.'' She said then, laying her arms around both women and Leslie and Allisson looked at each other, knew that she was right. Their family would be so perfect.

''Oh man, what happened to you?'' Capp asked as Kelly walked to the firehouse.

''Nothing.'' Kelly said, knew his face looked like crap because of the punch. The skin on the side of his eye was different shades of blue en purple and there was some blood by his eyebrow.

''Somebody got you good.'' Tony said, leaning out of the truck.

''I just walked against the open door of a cabinet in the kitchen.'' Kelly lied and he walked to the changing rooms.

''jee, what happened to you?'' Herrmann asked.

''Walked up against a kitchen cabinet.'' Kelly said then and he put his stuff in the locker. Lana had just been laughing when she walked into the kitchen and Tia as well, although she felt bad for hitting him so hard after all. At least he had gotten kisses and cuddles all afternoon from Lana after it happened.

He grabbed his phone as he walked to the common room and saw the text.

**_How is your eye? I will bring you some lunch on shift, to make it up. LANA._**

Kelly smiled and typed back he couldn't wait to see her, as his eyes was fine. Walking into the common room, texting with her he wanted to grab a mug for his coffee and he still watched his phone as he swung the cabinet open and before he knew what happened, it hit him in the face and he heard Herrmann laugh loud.

''I don't know what you did to piss off the kitchen cabinets….but it can't be good.''

Gabby was watching a movie in the living room, rubbing over her baby bump when she heard Matt cursing in the nursery. She got up and walked his way.

''What is wrong?'' She asked and he was grumbling something as he was trying to put the crib together.

''What?'' She asked as she kneeled down and he reached out his arm to support her because she was almost falling over with the big baby bump. He made sure and she was okay and she smiled at him now.

''I love the crib.'' She said as she looked at the crib he was making.

''Can you help me for a second?'' He asked then as he had tried to put it together but it was not working. She nodded and got her knees as she helped him hold the rail so he could attach it.

**I made a design to pain on the wall**.She signed then as he was obviously not hearing her now he was drilling by the crib. He nodded and she walked to the living room and got the papers with the design and the templates she had made so it was easier to paint, It was the name of their little girl and stars surrounding it and she had already bought the supplies and the white colour that she would use for it. It would be on the wall just above the crib.

''Oh…I love it.'' He smiled then and she started to paint it. She started to paint the stars and wanted to get a small brush to draw another star by the name, just a little smaller.

''Matt can you pick up the small brush for me?'' She asked as it was on the floor and she felt so awkward bowing down with the big bump and she asked it again, but he did not hear her as he was so concentrated on the crib.

''Matt!'' She said, pointing at it but he was still not looking at her.

She sighed and made a bigger start then when she felt something against her leg.

Looking down Ayer had a small brush in his mouth and she took it.

''Thank you.'' She smiled and kissed the dog on his head and the dog jumped around then, excited and she finished the wall.

Matt finished the crib and she wanted to help him put it by the wall but he shook his head.

''Oh no.'' He said and he did it himself. Smiling they looked at the wall.

''You did a great job on that.'' He smiled and kissed her on her temple.

''I am sure she will like it.'' Gabby said, caressing over the baby bump.

''Emily will love it.'' He smiled then. They looked at the letters and stars again and shared another kiss.

* * *

><p>NOTE: Allisson and Shay and Jason went over to Allisson's parents to tell the news that they are going to be grandparents again and as they wanted to tell it face to face it was a big surprise. Kelly got back on shift with his battered face after hitting the wrong twin against her butt and tried to play it off with a lie but it hits him right back in the face, literally. Matt and Gabby work in the baby room together and Gabby made the mural and they are both very happy and excited….and we also found out the name for their baby.<p>

In a previous chapter I know Matt signed four letters, but I later changed my mind on the gender, hence that amount does not fit the name.

Upcoming: Matt goes to talk to his doctor again for the implants, together with Gabby and when they come home they find a big surprise. Kelly takes Lana out for dinner but scared the twins are setting him up as a joke and Shafferty prepares for the wedding with a ''Together in Delivery'' course that Allisson's dad gave them….but neither of them can take is very serious.

Thank you so much for reading and I hope you really do like this chapter and like for the ending of it. There is a whole lot more coming up with some big surprises! I hope you liked this chapter. Big storylines are coming again! Please do leave a review with what you think and if still you want to see more again.


End file.
